Pokemon EvoQuest
by Lnyarg
Summary: There's a new Pokemon in Sinnoh but it's anything but friendly. To make matters worse, Team Galactic is after it as well. Join Chris and her older brother Red as they try to unravel the mystery surrounding this Pokemon and their own family.
1. Prolouge

I'm editing all my previous chapters for all their spelling errors and doing a bit of revising to make the story flow better.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day, the day their mother left. Chris and her brother Red had been traveling with their mother throughout the Kanto region and part of Johto. They had to part ways now, at the Ruins of Alph, and Chris wasn't to keen on it.<p>

" Why Mommy, why do you have to go now? Why can't you take me too?" Chris asked trying not to cry much about it.

" I can't take you guys with me. I need to help a friend out in another region and it's going to be for a while." Her mother turned to look at Red " Red,your still taking the league challenge and you miss out on too much."

Red sighed and nodded his head.

" As awesome as the league challenge is, it's not as fun as the first time around in Kanto so maybe-" Red had begun to say but faltered at the glare his mother gave him.

" M-m-ma-maybe I, um." He stopped to think a moment. " Maybe I'll take the time to give Chris an early start at rising and training Pokemon while your gone."

Their mother stopped glaring at Red and smiled softly at both of her children.  
>" That's right." Their mother suddenly exclaimed clearly remembering something important.<p>

Their mom quickly began digging though her pack and pulled out two Pokemon eggs, handing one to each of them.

" These are for you. One of my Pokemon recently had them, but with the way things are now I won't have much time to take care of them."

Chris eyed the egg, it was yellow with small brown stripes on the sides. Red's egg was the same but the stripes on his were slightly bigger.

Without any warning, the both of them were pulled into a big hug by their mother and they had to be very careful not to drop the eggs. They couldn't see her face at the moment but the two siblings were pretty sure that their mother was on the verge of tears.

" I love you guys, you know that right." She said, still hugging them.

" I love you too, mommy." Chris said hugging her mother back as best as she could.

" Yeah, Mom. I do too." Red said, sounding miserable.

Their mother finally let them out of the hug and they could see that her eyes were just a little bit red now.

" When I'm done, I'll come back." She said and pinched the side of Chris's face a little.

" And who knows, maybe we can all battle each other like equals by then."

That made Chris giggle a little and it also made her wonder if she could be her mother's equal. Then their mother had to leave. Chris and Red waved goodbye to her until their arms were sore and they couldn't see her anymore.

" I wonder..." Red said to himself.

" What is it?" Chris asked her older brother.

" Well, she never told us what the problem her friend had was." He explained " So, I just wonder what the problem was, that's all."

Chris looked at her Pokemon egg with a big smile on her face.

" Well, I wonder what type of Pokemon is in are egg's." Chris said.

Red sighed again and a bored look settled on his face.

" What? You mean you already know?" Chris said

" I can guess which Pokemon it will be by the markings on the egg." He said and turned to walk towards the ruins.

"No Way! Tell me! Tell me!" she said running after him.

" If you don't know, you'll just have to wait until it hatches." He said teasingly.

Chris started to chase him and Red started to run.

" Tell me!"

" Muhaw ha ha! Never!"

And that was the start of it all.


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

I'm going through the whole story for spelling and grammatical errors so I'll be taking a break from writing until then.

Still, please enjoy reading my story now that it's becoming easier to read.

* * *

><p>The water in the ocean parted as the ship, the S.S. Wood-berg, traveled through it. Chris tightened her her bandanna around her head to lessen the tension she was feeling. It didn't work, but at least she could hope that it made her look a little bit cooler.<p>

" Chris, out of the way please!" Red called from behind a trembling stack of boxes he was carrying. His Richu, Skipper looked at his trainer nervously, before the boxes began to tumble out of Red's hands.

" Red, be careful with those! The equipment in them is very delicate!" Tracy, a black-haired boy wearing a green shirt and a red bandanna cried to Chris's older brother.

Red rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. Skipper just sighed at him. Chris was attempting to pick up the boxes Red dropped, but they were really heavy. Notch's weight in Chris's hair did not help her much at the moment either. Chris's Pokemon, Notcha, was a notch-eared Pichu that spent most of her time hugging one of Chris's pigtails and sleeping all the time. Notcha and Skipper were both hatched from the Pokemon eggs their mother had given them a year ago.

" Man, why does Professor Oak need so much equipment for just one Pokemon anyways." Red whined as he was once again carrying the boxes, but this time with Chris and Tracy's help.

" Because this Pokemon has never been clearly seen." Chris explained thinking back to when the two of them had first decided to come here.

_Flash back:_

_ It was exactly three weeks ago when Red and Chris had arrived at Pallet town. Her older brother had just finished battling in the final competition of the Johto league challenge, he'd gotten 4th place. Of course, you'd would have thought that he had just gotten 1st place and beat the Elite Four groups of thirty different regions by the goofy grin that was plastered on his face._

_ " So Chris, what do you want to do now?" Red asked as they walked to Professor Oak's lab._

_ " What do you mean." Chris asked confused._

_ Red sighed a little too dramatically, indicating that he wasn't too upset that his little sister had no idea what he was talking about._

_ " Well, let's see." He said a put up two fingers " We've been through Kanto together with Mom already." He put down one finger " And with just the two of us we've seen all of Johto." He put down the other finger and looked at her. _

_ " Now that I'm old enough to be a Pokemon trainer, we should probably take the opportunity to go somewhere else?" Chris taking a guess at her brother's thoughts _

_ " Ri!" Skipper cried happily at Red's side_

_ Chris felt Notcha snuggle into the small of her back more, probably to block out the sound of their conversation._

_ " Bingo! We should check out somewhere new! Someplace we've never been to before!" He said happily._

_ " I wanna go where mom is." Chris muttered sadly_

_ Red was dumbstruck by his little sister's comment, seeing as even he hadn't heard from their mother since she had left them at the Ruins of Alph. As luck would have it, they had arrived at the Pokemon Lab so he could easily change the subject._

_ At the lab the two siblings found the Professor hard at work packing up various supplies and equipment. They were also treated to a hurried explanation from Professor Oak about a new Pokemon that had been discovered in the Sinnoh Region._

_ " No one really has gotten a good look at it because it will usually try to attack them." The Professor said " And there hasn't been a pictures taken of it because all electronic devices go completely haywire when it's nearby."_

_ " Then won't all that equipment your taking go to waste?" Chris asked him_

_ " Probably, but these are mostly to measure to see if it gives off some type of energy. At the very least we'll know the Pokemon is there when everything starts acting up." He told her._

_ " This sounds pretty interesting, can I come and help out?" Red asked._

_ " Hm. Well, I don't see why not." Professor Oak said thoughtfully " But aren't you more interested in taking the league challenge over in Sinnoh?"_

_ " Nah, I'm starting to lose interest in those competitions right now. Searching for this Pokemon sounds like it would be a lot more fun." Her brother told him and seemed a little embarrassed that he'd admitted it._

_ " Ri!" Skipper said happily_

_ " Wait! What about me?" Chris exclaimed._

_ " Your just starting as a trainer, so you should take the league challenge in Sinnoh." Red explained._

_ Chris pouted at him._

_ " Taking the challenge once by yourself isn't going to kill you." He laughed then became more serious as he took the time to think it over. " Actually yes it can, if your all by yourself."_

_ " There are plenty of new trainers that go to Professor Rowan's lab to get their first Pokemon, so Chris might be able to find someone to go with her." The Professor said._

_ " It doesn't matter, I'll go either way." Chris finally said._

_ Red laughed at how annoyed her sister looked at the moment._

_ End of flashback._

Chris felt the boat slow down and realized that it was docking at port. She looked at Red and Skipper, Red gave his sister a sharp nod.

" Time to go." He said.


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings

It was in the afternoon when two young children were found racing to Sandgem town at an unbelievable speed. One was a young boy with blond hair that had two funny curves to it and wore an orange and white striped T-shirt with a green scarf. The other was a young girl with black hair braided into two pigtails behind her back and pink highlights at the end of her parted bangs. She wore a light pink shirt and a navy blue vest, and a matching navy blue skirt with red tights underneath. The only reason she could keep up with the boy was because she was wearing Rollerblades instead of shoes.

" Barry! Wait up!" The girl cried as she skated down the path roughly.

" No way, Melody! You snooze you lose!" He called back to her.

With some rather difficult maneuvers Melody was actually able to catch up to Barry. When he realized that a very tick off Melody was right beside him, Barry came screeching to a halt out of fear. Melody had to circle around Barry several times to work off the extra speed she had built up.

" What's that look for? I'm not gonna bite you know." She sighed as her Rollerblades finally came to a stop.

" Yeah right, whatever you say." Barry laughed shakily. " But you still look pretty scary when you're mad."

" It doesn't matter." Melody said and started to skate ahead, she looked back at him. " Are you coming or what?"

Barry, suddenly snapping out of his stupor, quickly got up and raced over to her.

" What! What do you think you're doing getting ahead of me! I'll fine you big for this, you better pay up now Melody!" He yelled in to her face and Melody plugged her ears.

With those words said Barry raced of as fast as he could towards Sandgem town and a once again very miffed Melody was left to try and keep up. She realized more and more how glad she was that she had decided to bring her skates, because she was sure that Barry would have been miles ahead of her by now if she hadn't had them.

Melody was now ten-years-old and on her way to Sandgem town to get her first Pokemon and start her Pokemon journey. Her friend Dawn had already went and got her first Pokemon and was probably on her way to becoming a Pokemon Coordinator. Melody had to stay behind for a little while because her dad needed help with the store he ran, which supplied trainers with a softs of different things. She was lucky that Barry's carelessness had made him forget to take some important things with him and made him have to go back. Otherwise Melody would have had to go to Sandgem town by herself. Then again Barry had never been a good guide, and Melody didn't think that becoming a Pokemon trainer had helped him much.

Time flies when your trying to keep up with an overly hyperactive Pokemon Melody knew it she was standing in front of the Pokemon lab, out of breath and ready to pass out. Barry stood next to her looking as if he had not just ran a marathon and out sped a person on Rollerblades on. She made a mental note to find a way to bottle some of that energy he had and sell it to the highest bidder, or at least keep for herself.

" Well, we here!" He said cheerfully and looked inside. " It seems like there are a lot of people in there already. I wonder what's going on?"

" Who knows?" Melody said and shrugged.

" Well, it doesn't matter right now. I need to go get my first badge so I'll see you later!" He said with a quick wave and then he ran off.

Melody stood there for a long time watching the trail of dust Barry was leaving in his wake until she could know longer see him. Just looking at that boy left her feeling really tired, and she wondered when he would have time to train when he was always running around like a maniac. Quickly Melody shook her head and looked at the door to the Pokemon lab. Now was not the time to wonder how the heck Barry could have so much energy! Now was the time to go and get her first Pokemon and start her life as a Pokemon trainer! She took of her Rollerblades and hung them from her backpack while she put on her shoes, then she walked inside.

The Pokemon lab was busy and Melody saw that not only were there Pokemon Professors and their helpers there but also Pokemon trainers. Trying not to get in anyone's way was difficult and she didn't know who to ask for help. Melody accidentally bumped into a boy, he had black hair and red eyes. A Richu next to him seemed to panic slightly as he fell down.

" Oh! I'm sorry!" Melody cried getting up and trying to help him up as well.

" No need, I'm always falling down in one way or another." He said waving her hand away and getting up by himself, he looked at her for a moment.

" You're not a Pokemon trainer."

" I'm not right now, but I'm going to be soon." Melody told him

" Oh, you must be here to get your first Pokemon. Your lucky, the Professors are over in that room right now."

" T-Thank you."

" Getting your first Pokemon, huh? That sure brings back a lot of memories."

Melody walked quickly to the room that the boy had pointed out to her and gasped at who she saw in there. It wasn't just Professor Rowan but Professor Oak as well, one of the most famous Pokemon Professors in the Pokemon world. Melody was at a loss for words so she just stood there dumbfounded, until someone pushed her out of the doorway and sat her down into a chair. She looked up to see a girl about her age with long hair and a green bandanna tied around her head.

" You shouldn't stand there, you'll get in the way of everyone else." The girl said with a slight pout, obviously trying to joke a little.

" Sorry." Melody said with a little laugh.

The other girl smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Frustrations

Well, here's the next chapter of my story. Just for general reader information Pokemon EvoQuest is a mix of both the Pokemon games and the TV show as well as my own imagination. As a writer though, I promise to do my best to make the story as clear and easy to follow as I can. I'm also triple-checking my spelling know to make sure it's correct. Thank you Pokemonwriter2001 for reviewing my story!

* * *

><p>" It's nice to see that you were able to join us here today, Melody." Professor Oak said as everyone had settled down and introduced themselves.<p>

Melody rubbed her head and blushed a little.

" I never expected to meet you here of all places, Professor." She said.

Chris examined the girl, she was about her age and was also here to become a Pokemon trainer. Then Chris turned her head back to the two Professors.

" You said you had something to tell me about getting myself a Pokemon." Chris stated

" Yes, about that." Rowan said with a slight cough. " There aren't any left at the moment."

Melody paled and Chris just sighed and looked over her back at Notcha. The notch-eared Pichu was fast asleep while clinging to her left pigtail, she didn't look like she would wake up anytime soon.

" Hey, why do you need a Pokemon when you have a Pichu right there?" Melody asked as soon as she saw what Chris was looking at.

" Notcha doesn't battle." Chris told her glumly

" Then what does she do?"

" Exactly what she's doing right now."

" You mean all the time!"

" Yes."

There was was a long awkward silence as Chris sat there with a dark, gloomy shadow almost completely covering her and Melody looked at Notcha with a very annoyed look.

" Now, now. You two don't have to be like that. It's perfectly natural for there to be Pokemon that don't like to battle." Professor Oak said waving his hands cheerfully.

" It's not just battling, Notcha doesn't do anything but sleep and electrocute anyone who wakes her up." Chris sighed sadly and looked at Melody who was about to try and poke Notcha " So I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Melody quickly stood up and took five steps back.

" Sorry! Sorry! Warning is very appreciated!" She cried and then smiled nervously.

Professor Rowan coughed again to get their attention.

" As I said there aren't any Pokemon a this lab that we can give to you at the moment, but I do have an alternative for you that is just as good." He said to the two girls.

Chris looked up at the Professor, her doom and gloom shadow being replaced with sparky and hopeful eyes, Melody sweat dropped at the sudden mood swing.

" There is already another experienced Pokemon trainer that came here to take the league challenge in Sinnoh. I'm sure that if you ask him he would be glad to help you catch some Pokemon of your own." Rowan continued

" Who is it?" Melody asked him excited

Professor Rowan looked to Chris.

" Actually it's someone you and your brother know very well."

" Well? Don't keep us waiting! Who is it?" Chris prodded

" It's-"

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Chris heard Red yell from the other room.

This was quickly followed by a lot of loud banging, screaming, and swearing from Red and what sounded like another boy. It end with Red throwing open the door and dragging in another boy with bright red hair by his jacket collar. Chris recognized him immediately.

" Silver! What are you doing here!"

Tracy ran behind Red and tackled him to the ground, forcing him to let go of Silver.

" Stop it, Red! He's here to help!" He cried

" Help! He's a thief! This kid should be in jail not here where he can take even more!" Red yelled

" Shut up, loud mouth." Silver hissed as he got up and dusted himself off.

Professor Oak sighed and walked over to the three of them.

" Listen, Red. Silver here is paying for the crime of stealing that Pokemon from Professor Elm and the Pokedex the he took from me by helping us with our investigation now." He explained.

Red seemed only more irritated at this.

" Why would you even let him do that!" He asked furiously.

" Because I went and confessed to them on my own!" Silver told him.

Red turned to look at Silver, this time he was at a loss for words. Professor Rowan clapped his hands together and nodded his head.

" Well, now that we have gotten that all cleared up. Chris, Melody, you to will be traveling together with Silver." He exclaimed.

" WHAT!" Red yelled his eye as wide as dinner plates.

" Red." Chris said sweat dropping.

" I don't really know what's going on, but if he'll help me get my first Pokemon than I'm fine with it." Melody said with her arms crossed behind her head.

Silver just shrugged and looked at the two Professors to give their final decision.

" Silver will help with our investigation but he'll also be taking the league challenge, it's not that hard to accomplish both." Tracy tried to explain to Red.

" Well then, can we go now? I want to get my first Pokemon as soon as possible." Melody said making fists out of her hands in frustration.

" Yes, leave as soon as possible would be in my best interest as well. " Silver stated looking at Red wearily.

" Right now everyone is preparing for their own expeditions, first thing tomorrow morning we'll all go our separate ways." Professor Rowan told them.

" Tomorrow I'll get to be a Pokemon Trainer!" Melody exclaimed punching the air.

" Yay! Me too!" Chris said and mimicked what Melody did.

" It'll take more time than that to find the Pokemon you want." Silver said with a vein showing on his forehead.

" Yeah, he's right.. WAIT! Why am I agreeing with you!" Red cried.

The two Pokemon Professors looked at each other and sighed, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>So I've decided to add Silver in as a character in my story, mostly because he's one of my favorites. He's already taken the beating that you see him get from your character in the games so Silver is a lot more mellow in this story. Finding out that the way he was doing things wasn't making him any stronger, he's now trying to get along better with his Pokemon and other people. That's also the reason he's turned himself in in my story.<p>

Please rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 4: This Pokemon?

The more I write the more I realize I've fallen into an interesting routine. I write a chapter, post it, and then plan to update the next week. After only a few days though I start to feel lazy and have to write another chapter, and thus post it early. It's interesting, and as a beginning writer here I guess it's a good thing. Anyways, thank you AceTrainer777 for your comment and special thanks to everyone that has been following this story. Knowing there are people who want to read what I'm writing makes me want to write more.

And now please enjoy this next chapter of Pokemon EvoQuest!

* * *

><p>The next day was utter turmoil for most people, what with all the scrambling to do things at the last minute and what not. Chris, Melody, and Silver didn't have much of a problem with that, seeing as how they had been ready to hit the road since yesterday. Red, who was still half asleep at the time came out to wish them a good journey. Well, that's what he'd tried to do.<p>

" I've changed my mind, don't go!" He whined hugging his little sister while big tears ran down his chibified face.

" I'm going now and that's final!" Chris asserted with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

" No!" He cried miserably.

" Does he do this all the time?" Melody asked annoyed with how the cool, adult-like seeming person she met the day before was now not so cool.

" Changing his mind at the last minute and whining about it? Only when somethings got him on edge." Chris looked at Silver who had his back turned to them.

" Anyways, I'll be fine Red." Chris wiggled out of his hug. " See you later!"

" No!" Red cried again and accidentally grabbed Notcha instead of his sister.

Notcha immediately woke up, used Thunder-shock and both Red and Chris were shocked by her, then she promptly when back to sleep. Red was left twitching on the ground and Chris walked away because she was used to being electrocuted by the notch-eared Pichu.

" Come on, let's go." She said to the other two and they follow her quietly.

A little after they all left Red was finally able to move again and, sighing heavily, he went back inside the Pokemon lab to find Skipper. He found Skipper where he left him, sleeping soundly in a bed next to his own.

" Come on Skipper, time to wake up." Red called shaking him a little.

Red was glad to see that, unlike Notcha, Skipper didn't mind being woken up to much. The two of them went to where Professor Oak and Professor Rowan were looking over the data they had already collected on the Pokemon they had been investigating.

" So," He said and they looked up in shock. " What exactly do you know about this Pokemon already."

Professor Oak scratched his chin in thought and looked at the papers in his hands.

" Not much really." He admitted. " That's the reason why we have to investigate it."

" It seems that electronic equipment can't function properly around it." Rowan said and looked through some more papers.

" Ah, here we go."

Rowan handed a printout to Red, who took it carefully because he wasn't sure how important it was.

" This should give you an idea of what information we've been able to gather so far, concerning the Pokemon in question."

Red looked through the printout, noting that it was barely a quarter of a page long.

_Reports of this new Pokemon have quickly spread throughout the Sinnoh Region. Trainers who encounter it have been unable to battle it because all technology malfunctions when it is near. This makes the Poke-balls that Trainers carry useless and their own Pokemon are all trapped inside their Poke-balls,unable to act. Pokedex's are rendered unusable if they attempt to scan them. Furthermore this Pokemon is known to attack without any noticeable reason to provoke it. Luckily no Trainers have yet to be killed by it yet._

It was short but it got to the point, Red looked uneasily at the Professors.

" This thing tries to kill people for no reason. Are you sure?" Red asked.

He knew that there were many ways to provoke Pokemon to attack people, mostly because he had learned from first-hand experience.

" No, it seemed to have attacked for no reason." Professor Oak said looking Red in the eye seriously. " There were all sorts of Trainers that have seen this Pokemon. Some were idiotic like you have been,"

Red winched and Skipper muffled a snicker.

" But others were experienced Trainers who knew their way around the behaviors of wild Pokemon and did what they could not to set this one off. Still, it attacked anyways and it wasn't out of anger."

" Then what was it out of?" Red asked a grim feeling overtaking his stomach.

" Some said they heard it laughing, so maybe it for the fun of it." Professor Rowan said with a distant look in his eyes.

" Trying to kill for the fun of it!" Red yelled at the Professor angrily. " This is a Pokemon for Pete sake! Not some demented serial killer!"

"Ri! Richu!" Skipper agreed.

" Red! Calm down! We're only speculating here!" Professor Oak cried pulling Red back from Professor Rowan.

" Well, I've had enough speculating already. If you are thinking that this Pokemon is bad then there are probably a ton more people who've already decided it is bad before really knowing what it is!"

Professor Rowan stopped looking into space and turn to face Red and Professor Oak.

" He's right. This could be bad for that Pokemon if people decide to hunt it down." He stated coldly.

" Don't worry, we're about to leave soon." Professor Oak assured them both. " Ah, yes! Red since this Pokemon can effect Poke-balls, you should get your Pokemon accustomed to being outside of them for awhile."

" All of them?" he asked.

" Yes, all of them."

" Sweet." He said with a grin

Meanwhile...

" Poke-ball, go!" Cried Silver as he tossed a Poke-ball at weakened Shinx and captured it.

" Yay!" Chris cried as he gave it to her and she held it up in the air .

He turned away from the giddy, bouncing Chris and looked at Melody.

" Are you sure you don't want any of the Pokemon around here?" He asked.

Melody shook her head and Silver sighed.

" Well, you seem like your going to be traveling with Chris so I'll leave you with her."

Chris stopped bouncing at his words and looked at him.

" Why?" She asked

" Why? Because I'm done helping you and I'm going to take the league challenge, that's why."

" But we're all taking the league challenge, so why don't we all take it together?" Melody asked him pouting.

" Yeah!" Chris agreed.

" Because we're going to be rivals." Silver explained " Rivals can't-"

" BORING! We'll all go together, It will be way more fun!" Melody said grabbing one of Silvers arms.

" Hey, let go!" Silver demanded.

" Yeah, let's go to Jubilife city next!" Chris exclaimed and grabbed his other arm.

" No! I said let me go!" He cried as they held him so he couldn't escape.

" ~Jubilife! To Jubilife!~" The two girls sang as they marched him along.

" THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Silver yelled, but they just marched on.

* * *

><p>Personally I think this story just got a little more interesting. Details are given on the mysterious Pokemon that everyone seems to be investigating and this is looking less and less like some fun little adventure that Red is going on. And Silver is getting kidnapped by to cute girls. Man, the bad boys always get the girls.<p>

Here's a little guessing game for the readers. This mysterious Pokemon is actually based off of something in Pokemon, but people don't usually pay attention to it.

So here's the Question: Who's that Pokemon!


	6. Chapter 5: Chitchat and Shadows

The fifth chapter is finally out, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The three kids had arrived at Jubilife with little to no trouble, except of course having a really irked Silver.<p>

" I'm leaving now." He'd told them once they'd gotten to the city and this time the girls weren't able to catch him.

So Chris and Melody had stayed at the Pokemon Center for the night. When they woke up the next morning they decided to go explore to city.

" This is what being a Trainer is all about!" Melody exclaimed and stretched her arms out as they walked along the sidewalk. She put her arms down and looked up thoughtfully at the sky.

" Hey Chris, I was wondering if you could tell me something."

" What do you want to know?" Chris asked

" Did Silver really steal from Professor Oak and Professor Elm? He doesn't seem like the type to do those things."

Chris played with her hair and thought over the question.

" Silver is... a strange person from my point of view." She tried to explain " He wanted to become strong, so he took from other people. Then he blamed others when he was the one who failed."

" Really? What did he need to become strong for?"

" I don't know. All I know is Red didn't think it was any fun to battle him and I can see why."

Melody nodded her head.

" I think I can get what you mean, battling a person that only cares to become the strongest doesn't really sound like a fun person to be around."

Chris smiled happily, then had an evil glint in her eyes.

" But enough about that. Why did you decide to become a Pokemon Trainer, Melody?"

" M-Me!" Melody squeaked, caught off guard. " Umm, well! You see!"

To flustered to notice anyone around her Melody accidentally ran into a boy who was walking by.

" Oh! I'm sorry!" She cried and bow her head a little in apology.

The boy had purple hair and slightly tanned skin.

" Just watch where you're going." He stated coldly, then turned and walked away.

Chris and Melody just stood there for awhile, until suddenly Chris burst out into a fit of giggles.

" Sorry!" She said to a very confused Melody after she had calmed down a bit. " That just reminded me of someone."

" Silver?" Melody offered.

" Yeah, why do we keep talking about him when he's not even here?"

" Hey, it's Jubilife TV!"

Melody pointed to the large building that they were walking towards. Over the entrance was a large, decorative sign that told anyone who saw it that it was the Jubilife TV station. Eagerly the two girls went inside to check it out.

" You asked me why I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, right?" Melody continued as they walked along the interior of the building.

" It's not something that I can answer easily, because I have multiple reasons to want to be one."

As they found a lobby which most of the visitors could stay at and sat down Melody told Chris about a the different reason she could think of. Traveling and seeing new places, meeting new people, becoming stronger, learning more about everything. Finally she told Chris about her dad who owned the general store for Trainers in Twinleaf town.

" My dad is always looking for new things to make life as a Trainer easier, so it kinda rubbed off on me too." She explained and brought out her pair of skates.

" So I've been working out these skates of mine to make them one of the best all-terrain traveling tool in Sinnoh."

" All-terrain?" Chris asked her nervously.

Melody smiled widely and pressed a button on the side of one of her skates. The wheels the skates shifted slightly, she press the button again and a tread pattern popped out.

" See? The wheels can be adjusted and there are gears out the skates too. All you have to do is click your heels to press the buttons." She exclaimed.

" So your going around Sinnoh to advertise your skates?" Chris asked her.

" What! No! No! I'm nowhere near that stage yet." Melody told her seriously. " I'm traveling to test these out in the field and adjust them as I go along. These skate have to be as perfect as I can possibly make them before I even consider marketing them."

" I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic about them." Chris said sweat dropping.

" Really!" Melody looked at her with shining eyes and grabbed her hands happily. " Oh Chris! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

" Let's go find you a Pokemon." Chris said to change the subject.

Meanwhile...

Silver was traveling steadily through the route to Oreburgh city when he heard something move in the bushes nearby. He quickly let out one of his Pokemon just in case.

" Go Sneasel!" He cried and Sneasel obediently came out of her Poke-ball.

The rustling in the bushes continued to get louder until Barry came running out of the bushes. Too shocked to really comprehend what was going on, Silver wasn't able to move out of Barry's way. The sound of him getting run over by the charging youth reverberated throughout the cleared area.

" Oooowwww! Where do you think you're going!" Barry yelled angrily and rubbed his head. " I'm going to fine you big time for this! You hear me!"

" Uh..." Moaned Silver as he picked himself up " What do you mean fine me! You're the one running through bushes like a lunatic!"

" Why you!" Barry cried and then suddenly yelped. " WAIT! This isn't the time for this! There some sort of crazy shadow thing attacking Pokemon over there!"

" What!"

" I tried to battle but none of my Poke-balls would work!" He hurriedly explained

Silver thought over the information he'd been given by Professor Oak before he had left. This sounded like the Pokemon that he was investigating, Silver had to be sure.

" Where did you see this Shadow?" He asked.

" Way back over there!" Barry point towards where he had come from. " Wait! Where are you going!"

Calling Sneasel to follow him, Silver ran towards that direction. He ran until he found burn marks and gashes on the surrounding trees, then he and Sneasel began to tread quietly. What bothered Silver the most was that he couldn't see any shadow or the Pokemon it might have been fighting.

_Hehehehehe._

He frozen, that laughter had come from behind him. He and Sneasel turned slowly to see what it was.

_Hehehehehe_

It was like a doll with stubbly arms and legs.

_Hehehehehehe._

It was as black as night, with only one distinguishing feature.

_Hehehehehehehehe._

A mouth, grotesquely curled into a malevolent smile.

* * *

><p>That's it for now, the next chapter is probably going to have an awesome battle in it. Has anyone got an idea of what I based this Pokemon off of yet? It's okay if no one has because I'll try to reveal it's name it later chapters. Also that boy Melody ran into was Paul and hopeful I'll add Ash and his friends in soon as well, but they won't be the main characters.<p>

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Time to battle!

And now here's chapter 6, with 50% more action. At least it's a pretty intense chapter compared to the previous ones.

* * *

><p>Silver watched in horror as the creature slowly moved forward. Sneasel, he saw, was paralyzed with fear of the thing in front of them. Suddenly it shot forward and Silver found the energy to grab Sneasel and dive out of the way. He heard a earsplitting crack from behind him as it hit the ground, but he didn't turn around to look at it. Instead, Silver ran away holding Sneasel who was still frozen with fear of demented shadow. This was a lost battle, Silver had to escape now before he or one of his Pokemon was forced to pay the price of trying to fight.<p>

" I choose you, Mikey!" Chris cried as she let out her Shinx for battle.

" Go, Bidoof!" Cried Kaleb, the Trainer who agreed to battle with her.

They stood facing each other at in the middle of an uncrowded plaza in Jubilife city. Melody sat at a nearby fountain eagerly watching them battle. Neither of the two was going to back down because both of their Pokemon needed this battle experience.

" Use Scratch attack, Mikey!" Chris cried, beginning the battle.

Mikey ran up and attempted to use Scratch, but on Kaleb's command it dodged it. Then the Bidoof used Tackle which sent Mikey flying. Still, Mikey wasn't ready to give up yet and picked himself up. As Bidoof charged at Mikey for the second time Chris cried for Mikey to use Shock. The attack hit the bidoof head on and knocked him out.

" Yay!" Chris cried and ran over to pick up Mikey.

Kaleb ran over to his Bidoof and picked it up.

" You did a good job." he said and returned Bidoof to his Poke-ball

" Thanks for battling us!" Chris said and gave Kaleb a little bow.

" Don't mention it, I'm happy to battle when I have to chance." Kaleb said rubbing the back of his head a little bit.

" You should go on your own Pokemon journey, Kaleb." Melody told him as she walked over. " I'm sure it would be fun for someone like you."

Kaleb sighed sadly, and the atmosphere suddenly seemed to be a little bit darker.

" Sorry! Was that uncalled for?" Melody asked apologetically.

" No! No! You didn't say anything wrong." Kaleb exclaimed quickly, raising his hands as if to stop that thought.

Then he lowered them and looked down at the ground.

" I want to go on a journey, but it's to dangerous for most people to go on one now." He said quietly.

" Dangerous? I thought it was always dangerous for anyone to go on a Pokemon journey." Chris said rubbing her chin in thought.

" Yes, but haven't you heard? You know, about the shadowy Pokemon that hunts Trainers." He asked them seriously.

" Shadowy, Pokemon?" Melody muttered and tapped a finger to her temples. " Like a Ghastly, of something?"

" No! This ones completely different! It's, how do I put it. Well, It's not good for you if you meet it. That's all I can say for sure." Kaleb told them clearly at a loss as to how to describe just how bad this Pokemon really was.

" Well, we'll make sure to run away if we see something like that." Chris said to him and then said goodbye.

" Bye!" Kaleb cried as the two girls walked away and then watched them as until he couldn't see them anymore, as if by doing that he could will the shadowy Pokemon away from them.

" Chris, do you think that Pokemon is the one that the Professors are investigating?" Melody asked as they walked to the Pokemon center.

" Probably, it does sound like something that needs to be investigated." Chris told her.

" Yeah. Oh! Here we are." They had arrived at the Pokemon center and were about to walk inside when-

" Out of my way you lazy city folk! Injured Person Coming Through! Move or I'll fine you!" The two of them heard before someone ran into them from behind. Thumping, banging, and crashing could be heard as everyone was sent tumbling through the door to the Pokemon center.

" Ahhh! That's it! I'm fining all of you! Pay up now!" Barry yelled at the two of them then realized who one of them was.

" What was that." Melody said as flames engulfed her body and a dark shadow fell over everything but her angry eyes.

" Nothing! Nothing! I swear!" Barry cried with a look of horror on his face.

The terrifying moment was cut of by a moan from the boy behind Barry. The two girls were shocked to see Silver on the ground holding his Sneasel.

" Are you okay! What happened!" Chris asked him running over to check on Sneasel.

" I'm fine, but Sneasel.." Silver gritted his teeth and looked up. " Hey! Nurse Joy! I need help over here, my Pokemon might be dying!"

" What!" The nurse said running over to Sneasel and then called to her Chansey to get a stretcher.

" It was definitely the Pokemon the Professors were talking about." Silver said as Sneasel was carried into the operating room.

" In the middle of trying to escape from it, I tripped and it almost killed me. Sneasel choose that time of all moments to get the courage to fight back and she took the hit for me." He said looking out the window.

" Silver." Melody said sadly.

" That thing, I couldn't read anything off of it. No, that's not true. I knew what it wanted." He said and looked back to Chris, Melody and Barry.

" That Pokemon wanted to hurt me, maybe even kill me, simply on a whim." He told them seriously.

" Oh great! A genuine evil Pokemon." Chris sighed crossing her arms over her head and then looking up to the ceiling.

" Just want my brother needs to be investigating."

There was nothing carefree about the tone she said it in.

* * *

><p>And that's it for now. What do you think, does anyone have any guesses as to what this Pokemon really is? Silver barely escaped his encounter with this thing and his poor Sneasel is even worse for wear. Barry seems to be unable to fine Melody, does that mean she's tough or just down right scary? Finally, Red's the one going to investigate this thing the most, so does this mean he's also in the most danger?<p>

Continue to read and review to find out more, because that's what makes writing this story fun!


	8. Chapter 7: Why are you here?

Today's the day for another update. This month I'm hopefully going to write a lot of chapters, it all depends on if people enjoy this story and if I have enough time. Enough of that though, enjoy reading this new chapter!

* * *

><p>Outside it was way to dark for Red to see anything, Skipper also seemed to be upset at the prospect of lying in wait for this Pokemon. Tracy was hiding in some foliage a few yards off to back him up in case of emergency. Red pressed a button on the radio piece in his ear, and waiting for the beep to tell him he was connected.<p>

" Professor Rowan, are you sure that this is where the Pokemon is going to show itself." Red asked for what must have been the hundredth by now.

" As I have been saying." The professor's voice stretched the sentence to tell Red that it had indeed been about the hundredth time he'd asked this question. " We have received reports from multiple sources saying that this Pokemon has been spotted around this area. There's no telling if it's actually here anymore so until we no for sure we'll be doing surveillance of the area."

" Red, it would probably be best to keep radio silence. If the Pokemon comes the radio could very well blow up in your ear." Professor Oak's crackled in the radio.

" Roger that." Red sighed and turned off the radio.

Red stayed in his hiding place with Skipper contemplating his situation. They had set up surveillance around the route to Jubilife. It had been 9 o'clock when Red had his started and it was almost midnight right now. Seeing nothing happening made him bored and when he was bored he liked to sleep, but for the first time in his life Red had difficultly in deciding if he was sleepy because he was bored or sleepy because he was genuinely tired.

" Richu!" Skipper said in an urgent whisper.

Red forced himself to attention and looked carefully ahead. There were three people walking in to the area, but it was to dark for him to see them clearly.

" Are you sure this is the place?" asked a woman voice

Red froze, he'd heard that voice before.

" Yes, Mrs. Alika. This is where we heard that the Pokemon was suspected to appear." a man's voice answered quickly.

He knew that name, he knew it to well.

" then you two set up and make sure no one else is around." the woman ordered.

That was it. Red needed to know why she of all people was here. Quickly he got up and ran to the three figures.

" Mom!" He cried out and the woman in the middle turned around.

It was his mom, storing back at him with a look he didn't recognize. A look of disbelief and then it was anger.

" Mom! What are you doing here! Why are you hunting this Pokemon!" Red yelled at her.

" I see." She said coldly. " You're the one working with Professor Oak and Rowan it capture this rare Pokemon."

" What are you talking-" Red was cut off as she punched him hard in the stomach.

" Mrs. Alika, what's he talking about?" One of the men said nervously.

" I don't know." She said and slammed a foot down on Red when he tried to speak.

Frustrated with not understanding what was going on and also the fact that he was probably going to be killed by his own mother, Red screamed.

" Poochyena use Tackle!" Tracy's voice cried and Red felt his mother run away from him.

Tracy quickly ran over to Red and tried to sit him up but stopped when Red clutched at his side in pain.

" Did she break a rib?" He asked

" I don't know, but I hope not." Red gasped out and looked to Skipper.

Skipper nodded his head to show that he understood and turned to the two men threateningly.

" Use Thunderbolt on them!" He cried then groaned at the pain he got from yelling.

Skipper did as he was told and let loose such a powerful Thunderbolt that it lit up the entire route and for the first time Red could clearly see the two men. He recognized the uniforms they were wearing when someone had warned him about the dangers in Sinnoh. Those guys were from team Galactic! His mother was quickly running away from the area but he could see the she was wearing a similar outfit.

What was his mom doing working with team Galactic? Why did she attack him? What did they want with this Pokemon that was rumored to attack Trainers for fun? Red didn't know, or at least him didn't want to know.

" Red! Don't fall asleep!" Tracy cried out in alarm but it was to late, Red had already passed out.

Chris was awoken by loud knocking on her door, groggily she got up and opened it.

" Yes?" Chris said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

" Your name is Chris right?" It was Nurse Joy and she had an urgent look on her face.

Chris nodded her head and felt herself wake up a little bit more.

" There it an important call from Professor Oak, he said he needs to speak with you right away." Nurse Joy told her.

That got her attention. Now fully awake she followed Nurse Joy to the lobby to take her call.

" Professor Oak, what's going on?" Chris asked when she pick up the phone.

The Professor seemed to have a worried look on his face from what she could see on the view screen.

" I've already heard from Silver about the appearance of the Pokemon just outside of Jubilife." He stated.

" Yeah, it really attacked him for no reason." She said sadly.

" Well, there might be a reason."

" What do you mean, Professor?"

" Have you heard of Team Galactic?"

Chris thought for a moment. Team Galactic was supposedly a team similar to Team Rocket only in Sinnoh region, that pretty much meant bad news.

" Team Galactic was found attempting to capture this Pokemon, though obviously we all go the location wrong." Professor Oak explained.

" So the reason why the Pokemon is acting this way is because it's being hunted?" Chris asked hopefully.

" There's no telling why it's behaving the way it is, but that's not what I'm trying to say here." Professor Oak's expression darkened suddenly.

" What is it?" A knot formed in her stomach.

" Chris, it seems that your mother was working with Team Galactic. In fact she may even be apart of them." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>Wow, Chris's mom is working with Team Galactic. It's all a question of why she's doing it though.<p>

Has anyone got any ideas as to what the mystery Pokemon is yet?

Does anyone wonder why it's attacking people and Pokemon alike?

How do you like the sound of the mom's name?

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 8: Don't go!

" How is she?" Silver asked Nurse Joy as he looked in through a glass screen that block off outside contaminates.

The nurse look up from the screen and sighed. Sneasel lay sleeping on a special bed in the room, she didn't look to badly hurt.

" I can't say for sure." Nurse Joy finally told him.

" What is that suppose to mean!" He cried out angrily.

" Physically Sneasel is fine, but she's still sleeping. Nothing we do can wake her up, so it appears she's fallen into a coma."

" Coma.." He grit his teeth in frustration.

Melody knocked on the edge of the door frame, startling them both, before coming in. She walked over to Silver and held out a paper bag to him.

" Their donuts." She told him when he raised an eyebrow.

Silver grunted and took the bag from her.

" She's taken harder hits then that." He said quietly.

" Yes, I'm sure your Pokemon is tough but.." Nurse Joy stopped when Silver shook his head.

" That's not what I meant. Sneasel's has taken worse damage and gotten back up when she should have stayed down. She's stubborn that way." Silver explained.

" Being a Pokemon Trainer can be rough sometimes, can't it?" Melody said quietly.

Silver didn't say anything, he just stared at his Sneasel and ate a donut.

" Chris said she has to go to Oreburgh city to get her first gym badge and catch a Pokemon for me." Melody told him " Do you want to come with us?"

" I would like to say no," Melody frown sadly and turned to walk away. " But I have a job I need to be doing."

Melody stopped and looked back at Silver. She had never seen a person look so determined when they were finishing off a donut. He looked at Sneasel one last time, then turned to Nurse Joy.

" Take care of her." He said seriously.

Nurse Joy nodded her head and gave him a smile.

" I do my best." She told him.

Satisfied, Silver turned and walked out the door. Melody followed behind him quickly, shooting one last glance at Sneasel. No matter what, she wanted to help Sneasel wake up and with everyone else's help she knew they would or die trying.

" I'm telling you! It was dark, and their was a lot of commotion. There's no real guarantee that it was actually Mom!" Red cried angrily through the phone.

Chris held the phone a good arm's length away from her face to avoid losing any hearing from listening to her older brother's rant. He was bound and determined Not to let her go looking to see if this person was actually their mother.

" They said her name was Alika, right. That's mom's name, you know that as well as I do Red." Chris said with a pout.

" Chris, who ever that lady was you shouldn't go around bothering her! I have a boot print plastered on my ribs from where she kicked me!"

" That's even more evidence that she could be Mom, after all she is good at kicking."

" You're reading too much in to this. That's not evidence, that's guess work."

" Then I guess I'll have to look into this and get actual proof then."

" Don't make me come over their, Missy! I'll beat you up and send you back to Kanto if you're not careful!"

" Weren't you the one who just said he had a boot print plastered on his ribs, I'd like to see you do anything with that!"

Red growled angrily into the phone, but for now he didn't have any sort of comeback for what Chris just said.

" Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Mom would even consider working with Team Galactic?" She asked looking her brother straight in the eye.

He said nothing.

" Don't play dumb with me, I know that the person you saw is Mom. I also know Mom wouldn't do something like this without having a good reason for it."

" What if she doesn't." Red finally spoke.

" I don't believe that's ever going to be the case with our Mom."

" I want to believe that too."

" Then believe it! Believe it until your given a extremely good reason not to."

Red was quiet again for sometime. His eyes were looking away from the screen, as if he was in deep thought. When he looked back at his sister there seemed to be a fire of determination that was lit in them.

" Fine. We'll do things your way, for now at least." Red stated.

" Oh, really. Thanks Red!" Chris cried happily.

" But!" He said quickly " We will be doing this together, no running off without me."

" Red, you're bedridden right now. You can't do anything."

" Dummy! That's why you're going to go get your first badge while I recover and catch up to you!"

" Oh, Opps! Sorry forgot it takes awhile to get a badge sometimes."

" Sometimes, honestly do I make it seem that easy to you? It's difficult all the time! Geez!"

" Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

" Hang in there, Okay? And make sure to let me catch up to you."

" Yes!"

" Until then, take care." Red hung up the phone.

Chris sighed and hung up on her end as well. Then she took on the Poke-ball with Mikey in it. The Gym leader in Oreburgh city was a Rock type Trainer, which meant that both Mikey and Notcha were at a type disadvantage.(Though it would be impossible to ever get Notcha to actually fight a real battle or do anything other than sleeping and eating for that matter.)

This meant Chris would have to catch some more Pokemon to battle with. Whatever she had to do to become stronger, she hoped she would be ready for it.


	10. Chapter 9: Oreburgh City

Here's the ninth chapter in Pokemon EvoQuest.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon Chris, Melody, and Silver all set out to Oreburgh city. There was one thing on Silver's mind that he could stop wondering about, eventually he had to stop and ask it.<p>

" Where the heck did that kid go. You know that one with yellow hair and running around like a possessed madman." He asked Melody.

" You mean Barry? I don't know where he went exactly, but yesterday..." Melody thought back.

" _Holy cow! What was that thing back there!" Barry cried running around the lobby in the Pokemon Center._

" _I don't really know. The Pokemon Professors are investigating it right now, so it's something that's new here." Melody tried to say as Barry continued to shoot around the lobby._

_He was forced to stop running when he accidentally ran into a nearby Chansey that knew how to use Double-Slap. Frowning, he sat down. Melody did likewise and examined the huge Chansey slap mark on his face._

" _Well, I'll tell you! That thing was pretty weird looking, shadowy and all. If you told me it wasn't a Pokemon I might actually believe you." Barry said with his arms crossed._

_Melody was amazed! Barry was actually taking time to sit down and think something over. Why didn't she ever have a camera when she needed one!_

" _I was even forced to backtrack because of that thing, I'm losing valuable time!" He cried frantically, getting up and running out of the Pokemon Center._

" _And here I was thinking that he was actually maturing." Melody sighed._

" Wait! So you're telling me your friend ran around the Pokemon Center lobby, got slapped by a Chansey, and then ran out in the middle of the night to get to Oreburgh city as quickly as possible?" Chris asked dubiously.

" Yeah, that's Barry." Melody gave a very long sigh.

" He reminds me of your brother, only more insane." Silver said with serious glint in his eyes.

" Chu."

They all stopped to look at Notcha who was once again sleeping on one of Chris's pigtails. The notch-eared Pichu still seemed to be sleeping, but then what was it doing answering question?

It was Melody who broke the silence.

" That Pichu can sleep-answer!"

" eh, what now?" Chris asked

" You know! Answer people in it's sleep!"

" I don't get it." Silver said.

" Well, they say if you can do something in your sleep that you must be really good at it."

Chris eyed her Pichu again, there never really seemed to be anything special about what Notcha did. That was mostly because all she ever did was sleep, eat, and electrocute anyone who attempted to break her established lifestyle. A Pichu that slept as much as a Snorlax must be special in someway, because there was nothing to indicate that Notcha was sick, but how Notcha was special was still up for debate.

It took them two long days to get to Oreburgh city, the only eventful this that happened was that Chris had caught herself a Budew along the way. Silver had his other Pokemon still with him from that he had caught in Johto so he wasn't too interested in catching more Pokemon at the moment. Melody still had not seen a Pokemon she liked yet, she insisted that she would know that Pokemon when she saw it. Chris and Silver felt that it was starting to get a bit tiresome, but the amazement of watching how well Melody was able to get around in her skates made up for everything.

Finally exiting the cave, the three of them saw Oreburgh city for the first time.

" Wow! There's the mine over there!" Melody said and shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better view.

" I saw on a TV program that nearly all the coal and gas we use here in Sinnoh comes directly from that mine." She explained.

" Well, that's not completely true." Silver spoke up.

" Hmm? What do you mean?" Melody asked.

" Sinnoh actually ships a lot of it's natural resources to other regions, so nearly the whole world get at least half of its fuels here." He said quietly.

" Wow, Silver! You never stuck me as a nerd!"

" Oy! Don't push your luck."

A vein stuck out on Silver's forehead as he said this and Melody raised her hands in surrender. As Chris walked over to the stairs to get a better look of the town, Melody quickly ran behind her.

" So, that's the gym over there, right?" Chris pointed at the large gym like building and Melody nodded.

" The Gym Leaders a Rock-Type Trainer." Silver said as he slowly walked toward them. " Chris has one Electric-Type and one Grass-Type and both of them are low leveled right now."

" We know, we know. Chris should go train her Pokemon and capture some new ones while she's at it." Melody said in a bored sort of tone and then looked seriously at Silver.

" But what are you gonna do?"

" Isn't it obvious? I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader right now." He said with yet another vein starting to show on his head.

" That's rather bold of you, going straight to the Gym Leader once you get to town. Don't you want to take a break and go to that museum over there, or maybe stop and at least get a bite to eat?" Chris asked him.

" Of course not! I'm-" Silver's stomach growled loudly.

" So what do you want to eat?" Chris gave him a smile.

" I said I'm-" His stomach growled again and Silver sighed in defeat. " I don't know, anything would do."

They went to the Pokemon Center, which always provided a good meal for Trainers, but when they went inside Melody gasped.

" Dawn!" She cried and ran to one of the tables.

" Dawn?" Silver repeated and looked at his watch.

" It's two in the afternoon, not sunrise."

Chris elbowed him in the arm and pointed at the table that Melody had gone over too. A girl with blue hair and a white hat was sitting at the table, as well as a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and an older boy with darker skin and a large backpack at his side.

" Oh." Was all Silver said.

" And you were about to fight a Gym Leader." Chris sighed and walked over to the table.

Silver just sweat dropped and followed. He really had changed a lot since Johto, whether this was for better or worse was still pretty hard to say.

" Hey, Melody. How's it going." Dawn said as they all arrived at the table.

" Pretty good, Dawn. Oh! These are my friends Chris and Silver." Melody pointed happily to both of them.

" Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dawn and these guys are Ash and Brock." She nodded towards the both of them. " We're all traveling together."

" Hi!" Ash said and his Pikachu also greeted them happily.

" Nice to meet you." Brock said.

" It's nice to meet you as well." Chris told them.

Silver just put his hands in his pockets and looked away from the three.

" Are you going to challenge the first Gym Leader, Roark, Dawn?" Melody asked.

" No." Dawn waved a hand dismissively " But Ash is going to give it a shot."

" Yeah, Roark seems to be busy today so I'll be battling him tomorrow." Ash said.

Silver twitched a little at what he said, but Ash was too busy talking to the two girls to notice the annoyed look Silver gave him. It seemed that Roark usually worked in the mines, so sometimes he'd be too busy to battle.

" I'm gonna go get something to eat." Silver said and walked away.

Ash seemed to suddenly realize that Silver had been there, and watched him go.

" Did I say something wrong?" He asked them both.

" No way." Melody said with a laugh. " Silver's just hungry and he doesn't like to stick around for chit-chat."

Chris sighed and then gave a little smile to the group. She turned to go and get herself some food as well.

* * *

><p>Looks like Ash and his friends get their own little part in this story, but their just side characters really. Silver doesn't really like Ash, probably because Ash is pretty much Red's anime doppleganger and we all know by now how well Red and Silver get along in this story.<p>

If your wondering about the shadowy Pokemon, it travels around a lot so it's moved on to torment some other poor Trainer and their Pokemon. By the way, Any ideas on what I based the Pokemon off of yet?

Then there's Barry being, well, being Barry. There's no telling where everyone's going to see him next.

Hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 10: Team Rocket!

Finally, time to update yet again. Looks like things are getting busy for me right now, but I'll keep doing my best to keep up with updating weekly.

* * *

><p>Chris and Melody stood outside in the middle of the tall grass.<p>

" Do you see anything?" Melody asked.

" Shh! You might scare them all away." Chris whispered back.

Melody sighed again and looked around. The two of them had come here so that Chris could train her Pokemon and possible help Melody get one of her own. There had already been a few Pokemon that Chris had battled and with Mikey and Bloom, Chris's Budew, they weren't in any danger. Still, Melody had yet to find the Pokemon that she wanted to be her starter.

" Ah! Finally, there's one over there!" Chris's said in an excited whisper that shook Melody out of her train of thought.

Melody looked over to where Chris had gestured to and froze in shook. That Pokemon! There it was! That was the Pokemon that she wanted to start out with!

" Melody, are you okay. Your eye's are sparkling way to much." Chris told an extremely sparky-eyed Melody.

" That one!" She cried.

" Huh!" Chris gasped

" That's the one I want!"

" What! That one!"

" Is there a problem with that!"

"Eh! No! Of course not!"

Melody grinned happily and held both of her hands together. Her sparky eyes seemed to make the rest of the world around her much brighter than it could have ever naturally been. Chris said and turned to the Pokemon in question.

" Okay! I'm going to catch you so you can be Melody's first Pokemon!" She told it.

" Machop! Machop!"Cried the Pokemon, who was a Machop.

" Please get along with me!" Melody cried to it with a wave.

The Machop seemed put of for a second, but then it seemed to decide to take the challenge that was being presented to it and got into a fighting stance.

" I choose you, Bloom!" Chris cried and through Bloom's Poke-ball.

" Budew!" Cried Bloom as she came out of her Poke-ball.

" Use Stun Spore!"

Bloom shot up into the air and sprayed a light orange mist over the surprised Machop. Stun Spore immediately took effect and Machop sank down to it's knees.

" Okay! Poke-ball Go!" Chris called out and tossed a Poke-ball at Machop.

It hit Machop perfectly and absorbed it in a flash of red light before closing and falling to the ground. The Poke-ball moved once, then twice, and after several heart stopping moments the tension breaking beep sounded and the Pokemon stopped moving all together.

" Yay! I finally got my first Pokemon!" Melody yelled at the top of her lungs.

She ran over and held the Poke-ball high over her head in triumph. Chris smiled at her friend, it was nice to see that Melody finally had a Pokemon to called her own.

" Are you going to give it a name?" She asked as Melody began to twirl in circles with the Poke-ball in hand.

" Yeah, I just need to think of a really good one." She stopped to think a moment.

Suddenly a strange looking machine arm thing came out from the tall grass and grabbed Melody's Poke-ball right out of her hands.

" What the! HEY!" she screamed at it.

They heard laughter coming from the grass where the arm had came from and then three figures jumped out to reveal themselves.

" Prepare for trouble!" a woman with long red hair in a strange style said.

" Make it double!" a man with short blue hair said.

" To protect the world from devastation!" The woman recited.

" To unite all peoples within our nation!" The man recited.

" To denounced the evils of truth and love!"

" To extend our reach to the stars above!"

" Chris!" Melody whispered so that the others could hear. " What the heck are these two trying to tell us!"

" Shh!" Chris whispered back. " I think this will be the only interesting thing they'll be telling us so let them have their little moment."

" Jessie!" The woman announced herself as.

" James!" The man said likewise.

" Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

" Meowth! That's right!" a Meowth said popping up suddenly between Jessie and James.

" No way!" Melody cried with a look of shock on her face.

" Yes way! Now hand over your other Pokemon or will we be forced to take them as well." Jessie said.

" No! I mean where's you get the talking Meowth! I want one!" Melody cried with tear in her eye.

The Meowth suddenly looked very alarmed for a second, then he shook off the look and stared back evilly again.

" That doesn't matter!" Chris said stepping in front of Melody. " Hand over that Pokemon that I spent my precious time catching or your the ones that are going to be sorry."

" Oh really! Like we'd really-" James started.

" Time's up! Bloom! Use Magical Leaf!" Chris said pretending to look at an imaginary watch.

Bloom let out a fearsome battle cry and summoned a storm of leaves that completely enveloped Team Rocket.

" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again!" The three cried as they were tossed high into the sky by Bloom's Magical Leaf. The Poke-ball with Machop inside was plopped safely back into Melody's hands.

" Good work, Bloom! You deserve a rest." Chris returned Bloom to her Poke-ball.

" What just happened?" Melody asked staring up into the sky.

" I'm not sure. Those guys said they were with Team Rocket, but I've only seen that Team in Kanto and Johto. Plus their uniforms are all wrong." Chris explained crossing her arms behind her head.

There was a long silence that filled the air around the two girls.

" Want to go and watch Silver's match?" Melody offered.

" Yes! Absolutely!" Chris answer a little too quickly.

Red sat in his bed, typing slowly on a laptop. Skipper pressed his face against one of the windows in the room. Obviously the Richu was bored, but there wasn't anything that Red could do for him right now. Instead he was researching some old news articles, but none them were able to get rid of his bad mood. Their mom was famous, it's something both he and Chris knew very well.

Alika Miser, one of the few people considered to be a legitimate Pokemon Master. Any Pokemon under her care was said to become their absolute strongest and it was said that she never lost a battle. Being her son, naturally Red knew that some of these were just myths that had been told as Alika became more and more well-known. That didn't mean she wasn't powerful, far from it in fact, she WAS one of the best. But now Alika, their mom, was working for Team Galactic.

Why was she doing this, was everything that Red ever thought he knew about his mom just a lie? Maybe she just became famous as one of Team Galactic's plans. Did she even care about him? What about Chris? What was he suppose to believe?

Red cried out in frustration and shut the laptop closed, Skipper looked up at his Trainer in alarm. The day Red was finally able to walk around again could not come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Yes, I put Team Rocket in my story and I kept the old motto. I like the old motto, why did they have to change it?<p>

Oh well, it's my story so I'll shall keep the old motto.

Melody finally got her first Pokemon. Chris was really surprised in her tastes in Pokemon, who knew Melody would have wanted something like that?

Red's depressed because he can't do anything at the moment and all that does is give him lots of extra time to mope. Don't worry though, he be cheerful again when he can run around!

Please read and review! Positive feedback is well appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11: Top Priorities

Here you go, Chapter 12! It took awhile for me to write this, I don't no why though because everything here seems pretty simple.

* * *

><p>" Feraligatr use hydro pump!" Silver called out.<p>

His Feralitgatr quickly jumped jumped up and sent a huge gush of water at Roark's Last Geodude. The Geodude fell to the ground when it was hit and the referee announced that it was unable to battle. Chris and Melody cheered from the stands, Silver decided not to pay any attention to them.

" Feraligator! Return!" The Pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light.

" That was a great battle, you're really out of my league." Roark said as he gave Silver the Rock badge.

" It's nothing." Silver told him as he put it inside his badge case. " This is the first gym battle I've had."

" Oh! You're a veteran Trainer, that explains a lot."

Melody ran over happily to the both of them, leave Chris coughing in the dust she left behind.

" Wow! That was awesome! I can't wait for my own Gym battle!" She said as her eye's began to sparkle.

" Uh, about that." Roark said nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah?"

" I won't be able to battle you for some time now."

Melody was quiet for awhile, then yelled the word what so loudly that it echoed throughout the entire gym. After getting her to calm down and giving Chris a chance to finally catch up to the rest of them, Roark quickly explained.

" You see, for the next few weeks I'm going to be busy with working in the mines and dealing with the Trainers that have already scheduled to battle. You can schedule a battle with me ahead of time, but it will be awhile before it will actually happen."

" What about Chris!"

" Chris managed to be scheduled in for a battle in two days, so there isn't much problem." Silver told her.

" Wah! Chris why didn't you schedule me in too!" Melody cried with tears forming in her eyes.

" You didn't have a Pokemon until an hour ago! Your hardly in a position to be battling a Gym leader at the moment." Chris asserted.

A dark cloud set itself over Melody as she crouched sadly in a lonely-looking corner of the room. Chris sweat dropped and Silver made an annoyed sound and turned to leave. Melody looked up as he was walking past the door.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" To call someone." He said without turning around.

Saying nothing else, Silver left the room. Roark looked around with a confused look on his face, first to where Silver had been, then to where Chris was standing.

" I'm not sure what's going on exactly, but that boy seems easily depressive." He had a serious look on his face now. " Did something happen?"

" One of his Pokemon got hurt, he's probably going to call and check on it." Chris told his sadly.

" Ah, I see. I've had my fair share of injuries happen to my Pokemon, none of them have ever been pleasant to deal with. So I can kind of understand what's going on." Roark sighed

" Yeah, me too." Chris sighed as well.

" I haven't. But I know getting hurt isn't fun at all, so I think I can kind of understand as well." Melody said as she walked up.

Melody took out her Poke-ball from her coat pocket and looked at it, as if contemplating. After awhile she faced Chris with a determined smile on her face.

" I'm gonna train really hard, and become an awesome Trainer. That way I won't have to deal with the saddens that come when my Pokemon gets hurt!" She declared raising up her Poke-ball to her face.

Chris giggled and Melody immediately turned bright red, she also seemed to bristle a little as well.

" What! That can't have sound THAT corny! I want to be able to accomplish that!"

" No ! No! It sounded like a perfectly reasonable thing to want for your Pokemon. I'm really glad your that type of Trainer, Melody." Chris told her.

" Me too." Roark announced happily, but then he turned to look at Melody seriously. " Still, at the same time. You should always know that your Pokemon can get hurt at anytime, so there's always a chance that you will feel sad because of it."

Melody, who still looked really red, looked down at her feet.

" Don't worry so much, Melody. As a Trainer you will need to be prepared for all sorts of different types of hardships, that's something that you'll need to remember in the future. I personally believe though, the your Pokemon will be more or less willing to stand by you and support you when you'll need them. That's all because you choose to care about them the way you do now."

" Heh, That was pretty cool sounding just now!" Chris giggled.

" Yeah! I'm gonna train really hard so that when I finally have the chance to battle you, I'll beat you hands down Roark!" Melody told him gleefully.

" I'm looking forward to that." He told her.

The two girls soon left to go find Silver at the Pokemon center. He was sitting quietly at one a the tables, staring at seemingly nothing. Chris sat down in front of him, a conserned look was in her eyes.

" Sneasel's condition is still the same. She hasn't gotten worse, but she has gotten better either." He said it all with looking a either two of the girls.

" I see." Chris bowed her head slightly.

" It's all that shadowy Pokemon's fault! If we could just catch it or something, than we might be able to find a cure of Sneasel." Melody crossed her arms and tried to think.

Silver gave Melody a very annoyed glare. " That's what I'm planning on don't, moron."

Melody gave him a glare of her own. " Then will just have to help you out, won't we Chris?"

Chris nodded and a small smile crossed her face. The other two just continued their glaring contest without noticing that she had begun to time them. She decided to let the winner be the one to choose what to have for dinner.

* * *

><p>I not sure what to say about this story so far because at times it seems to be like the anime and at other times it's from the game. However I do know that it's really fun to write, so I hope that anyone who reads it will enjoy it.<p>

Please Read and Review! I could always use a little feed back to help make my story better, just remember to be constructive.


	13. Chapter 12: Main Rivalries

Time for the meeting between anime characters, game characters and OC's. Well, the major meeting of them anyways. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chris was jogging towards the Gym at a steady pace and Melody followed happily on her all-terrain skates. It was a marvel to see how she could move around in them with little problem. They were actually two hours early to Chris's match, but Melody had begged to see the match of Dawn's friend.<p>

" You and Dawn seem to be pretty close friends." Chris's comment broke the silence that they had kept for most of the trip.

Melody had a nostalgic sort of look in her eyes as she though over Chris's words.

" Hmm, You're kinda right there. Me and Dawn have been friends for a long time. Barry too, but as you've probably guessed already he never really stayed in one place long enough to hangout with. Speaking of which, we haven't seen him at all have we. Did we just miss him or is Barry running around lost in another remote forest?"

Chris began to slow down her jog to a steady walk as she reached the Gym, there was no way she would even try to answer that question. Melody turned expertly on her skates and easily brought herself to a halt. She seemed to understand that Chris wasn't interested in the insanity that Barry seemed to spread when people tried to make sense of him. With nothing else to talk about, the two girls walked inside. Melody was quickly able to take off her skates and put her shoes on. They walked at steady pace to the battle arena until Chris heard yelling up ahead of them. Alarmed, she and Melody broke into a run and bolted into the arena.

The first thing Melody saw was Dawn quickly putting herself between Ash and another boy with purple hair. The feeling that she had seen this boy somewhere had crossed her mind suddenly, but Melody couldn't think of where she might have seen him before. All that really mattered right now was that Ash was angry at at this boy for some reason and Dawn was trying to keep them both from getting into a fight.

" If that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving." The boy said coldly, turning and walking past Chris and Melody without any acknowledgment to them.

Chris watched as he went out the door with a sad sort of expression in her eyes.

" That kid really is a lot like Silver use to be."

Melody looked at her shocked.

" You know that guy, Chris!"

" We ran into him at Jubilife city, remember?"

The memory literally running into that rude boy suddenly sprung back up into her memories, so that's why he seemed so familiar.

" That Paul's a jerk!" Ash said angrily.

He walked up and looked out the door but Paul was already long gone. Sighing, Ash adjusted his hat. Then he recognized the two girls standing in front of him and gave a big smile.

" Hey! Your the girls we met back at the Pokemon Center a few days ago. What are you doing here?"

" Chris is going to challenge the Gym leader after you are, but we came a little early because Dawn wanted us to see your match." Melody waved happily to Dawn, who returned to gesture.

" I hope you don't mind Ash, but I wanted Melody to see a veteran Pokemon Trainer battle."

Ash still had that smile on his face, but now he seemed a little bit embarrassed by what Dawn had said. Roark came in again and walked over to address Ash.

" We'll be able to battle now so if you would take position in the arena then we can get started. Everyone else should sit over in the viewing area to avoid getting caught in any crossfire."

Chris, Melody, and Dawn quickly made their way to the viewing area as instructed, there they saw that Brock was already sitting and waiting for the match to begin.

Chris looked at Brock and Dawn seriously. " What did that kid Paul say to make Ash so angry at him?"

Brock shifted uncomfortably in his seat. " It's not so much what Paul said, but what Paul's doing that's making Ash angry. Paul's one of those Trainers that trains his Pokemon for power, but doesn't look to befriend them at all."

" Ah, I see. That can make a lot of people angry. Do you think Paul's a bad Trainer though?"

" It's really hard to say." Brock admitted and scratched his head. " It terms of battling, his Pokemon's power is amazing. Not only that, but his strategy and training methods seem to keep his Pokemon from getting hurt easily. In terms of a bond that many Pokemon and Trainers have though, he seems to treat them like soldiers if anything else."

" I can see how it would be difficult to say if Paul's method's are actually good or bad, but one things for sure." Chris had a sly smile on her face.

" What?" Brock looked at her nervously.

" Paul will definitely be a hard opponent to defeat in battle."

" I think that's something anyone can agree on."

Their attention was then drawn as the referee announced that the match between Roark and Ash would now begin. First the rules were quickly explained about what the Gym leader and the challenger could and could not do, then it was time for the actual battle.

Ash's battle took awhile but he was finally able to win his first badge, Melody was completely taken in. There was no doubt in Chris's mind that Melody couldn't wait to have her own Gym battle now. Ash walked over to the viewing area and waved to them all and Brock, Dawn, Melody, and Chris all came down to congratulate him.

" Oh man! It's going to be time for your match soon Chris! Are you nervous?" Melody asked her suddenly.

To tell the truth Chris wasn't to nervous about having her first Gym battle as she had thought she would have been. Maybe it was because she had seen Red go against so many Gym leaders that she had worn down some of her own fears of battling herself.

" Well hurry up and get this match over with, I want to be out of here by tomorrow." a familiar voice said from behind the small group of Trainers.

Silver walked up as calmly as ever, and stopped right next to Chris. She saw that Ash was watching him with a strange sort of expression on his face.

" There are reports of that Pokemon showing up near the other end of Jubilife city so we'll probably have to head out after your match is over if we want to catch it."

Suddenly Ash was looking at Silver curiously. " Hey, what type of Pokemon are you talking about?"

Silver ignored him and turned to Melody. " You have everything ready to go, am I right?"

Melody gave him a quick nod but looked at Ash who was seems to fume,

" Hey! I want to know what Pokemon you're talking about!" He yelled.

This time Silver looked at Ash. It was a cold look, like he didn't anything more then to make Ash shut up. Then he turned back to Chris and Melody.

" I'll be waiting outside so hurry up, alright?"

" Hey!"

Silver walked right out the door. Ash seemed to seethe with anger now, with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Melody chanced to say something in an attempt to calm Ash down but Dawn stepped in before she could.

" Come on Ash, don't get so worked up over this!"

" But he completely ignored me, you saw that didn't you!"

" Umm, Silver's probably just a little crabby today. Things haven't really been going well for him lately." Melody chimed in, but Ash still seemed pretty mad.

" Come on Ash, Chris is going to have her match pretty soon. You don't want to ruin it by getting in a fight with one of her friends." Brock told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ash frowned but then seemed to make himself calm down a little.

First Paul, now Silver, Chris didn't really like how easy it was to get Ash angry. When she'd first met him, he'd seemed similar to her brother Red. That didn't seem to be the case now, she'd realized. Red also disliked the way certain people treated their Pokemon, but he had always handled people the way he'd handled a battle. Staying as cool, calm, and somewhat calculated, he'd try to tease them out of the that mind set, instead of getting angry with them as Ash did. Silver was a exception to Red's treatment though, because Silver had the tendency to interrupt him with insults and occasional kicks in places that boys should never be kicked. Oh, and he'd stolen from the Pokemon Professor's as well, but Chris knew it was the kicking bit that Red still held against Silver. A sudden wave of movement took Chris away from her train of thought.

Before she knew it Roark was once again in the arena, only this time Chris was the only one who didn't go to the viewing area. It was time to get her first badge, then Chris would able to go back to Jubilife city and meet up with her brother. Perhaps they would be able to catch this shadowy Pokemon and find out why it was attacking other Trainers, or more importantly, find out what her Mother wanted with it.

_Before Silver got to the Gym..._

Silver walked through a busy street rather quickly, everyone around him was chatting. Inwardly he was glad everyone around him was busy because he really was not in a good mood. As Silver continued walking he realized that he'd just passed a very stoic looking boy with purple hair. After a few seconds he turned to look back at him, but all Silver could see was his back now. Whatever, this kid wasn't really important, Silver had others things to do. Still, even as he turned and began to walk away, Silver couldn't shake the feeling that this person would eventually be someone he would really hate.

* * *

><p>Chris seems to like to analyze people a lot. The character Red in my story is pretty smart, he's just not good at showing it. Silver seems to hate both Ash and Paul on sight and knew info is given between the hateful relationship between him and Red.<p>

I just couldn't help putting that in, it seemed like something this Silver would do to Red if he was ticked off a whole lot and Red can seem like a stupid idiot at times.

Next up is the battle between Roark and Chris, I'll work hard to make it as awesome as I can!

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 13: First Gym Badge!

Yes! This is my first chapter that has a full battle in it. I think it's pretty good so check it out!

* * *

><p>Roark stood there silently, observing Chris as she stood straight ahead at the other side of the battle arena. The referee was standing between the two of them but at a safe distance away. Looking first to Roark and then to Chris, he raised both of the flags in his hands.<p>

" This match will be against Gym leader Roark and Challenger Chris. The Challenger is permitted to use substitutes in battle, however the Gym Leader is not." He paused to make sure everyone heard him.

" Let the match, Begin!"

Roark tossed his first Pokemon.

" Geodude! I choose you!"

Chris smirked.

" Bloom! Come on out!"

Bloom appeared on the field. She hopped around happily, knowing she would be the first to battle.

" Your move." Roark adjusted his glasses confidently.

" And your loss! Bloom hit him with Drain!"

Bloom glowed a light green before a ball of energy shot out between the leafs on her head. Geodude just dodged it without Roark even needing to tell him.

" Is that all you got?" Roark called.

Chris gritted her teeth.

" I see. Geodude! Use Tackle!"

This was it, this was what a Gym Leader battle was like. Her brother Red had always been tense about these types of battle. That always disappeared when he actually began to battle, in fact Red would end the battles looking like he'd had a lot of fun. And her mom, Chris's mom always made Gym battles look like child's play. That was how strong her family was, that's why she wanted to be just as strong.

A grin broke out on Chris's face, there was no way she would dare lose this battle.

"Bloom, Tackle!"

The order was so sudden that Geodude didn't have time to dodge. Still, Bloom didn't inflict that much damage and Geodude was only pushed back a few feet.

" Again."

Bloom suddenly went into a furious Tackling frenzy that caught both Roark and Geodude off guard for a few moments. Soon Roark recovered and shouted out an order.

" Tackle!"

" Heh, Drain!"

Bloom waited until Geodude hit her to unleash the Drain attack, so Geodude wasn't able to avoid it. The attack hit straight on and all of Geodude's remaining strength was sucked away.

" Geodude is unable to battle! The first round goes to Chris!"

Now full of renewed energy, Bloom began twirling around singing and dancing to one of her made up victory songs.

" Geodude return."

Geodude was engulfed in a red light that went to the Poke-ball Roark was holding. After putting away Geodude's he took out another Poke-ball.

" Onix! Come on out!"

A huge Onix appeared on the arena right in front of Bloom, who froze in the middle of her victory dance.

" Sorry, Bloom. The fights not over yet." Chris called out to her poor Pokemon.

Bloom quickly shook her head to rid herself of any sign of fear, then looked bravely at the Onix.

" Use Tail Whip!"

The Onix whipped it's tail around and aimed straight at Bloom.

" Dodge it!"

Bloom didn't need to be told twice, she jumped out of the way and in to the air.

" Use Drain!"

The Onix was hit head on by Bloom, but unlike Gedude it didn't faint from the attack. Chris gritted her teeth as Bloom was whipped out of the air by Onix's tail. This was not good, Onix was much stronger than Geodude had been and Bloom wasn't sure how to battle against something so big.

" Bloom, use Growl!"

Bloom let out one of the most cutest sounding Growls she could make as she got up from the ground. Onix, who was about to attack, stopped and listened. Obviously Onix never had been hit with a Growl attack before, Roark face-palmed his forehead.

" Onix use Rock Throw!"

" Bloom use Magical Leaf!"

Bloom and Onix attacked at the same time and both attacks hit. When the dust and dirt cleared, both Pokemon were passed out on the battle arena.

" Both Trainers Pokemon are unable to battle! The second round is a tie!"

" Interesting Chris, it's been awhile since I've tied with another Trainer."

" Well, you still have one Pokemon left right?"

" Heh. Go Cranidos!"

Roark's third and final Pokemon, Cranidos appeared on the arena. Chris didn't like how strong that Pokemon looked, and with the remaining Pokemon she had there wasn't much of a chance to beat it. Still, maybe if she tried it like this... Chris pulled out her Poke-ball and tossed it.

" Go Mikey!"

Mikey, her Shinx, came out on to the battle arena.

" An Electric-Type Pokemon? Is that really the best you've got?"

" Wait and see Roark!"

" Cranidos! Rock Throw!"

" Dodge it Mikey!"

Mikey dodged just in time, the area he'd just been in was now full of heavy looking rocks. Looking over at Cranidos, he snickered. This seemed to annoy Cranidos a great deal and soon it was charging at Mikey.

"Mikey use Shockwave!"

Mikey flipped out of the way and used Shockwave, Cranidos seemed to be unaffected by it though.

" Electric-Type moves don't inflict much damage against Rock-Type Pokemon you know!"

" I wasn't aiming to damage it!"

Roark blinked and looked back at Cranidos, he gasped when he realized what had happened. Cranidos was having a lot of trouble moving, it was paralyzed.

" Mikey Return!"

In a flash of red light, Mikey was gone. Chris quickly choose the next Pokemon that she wanted to substitute him with.

" Go Scape!"

Scape turned out to be a Geodude, who pounded his fists together menacingly.

" Use Rock Smash!"

Scape wasted no time at all and hit Cranidos with all of his power. It was a Critical hit, Cranidos fainted.

" Cranidos is unable to battle! The match goes to Challenger Chris!"

The referee raised Chris's flag to indicate her victory. She could hear Melody cheering happily from the viewing area with Ash and his friends. Roark walked up to her a motioned for her to open her hand, when she did he place the Rock badge if he hand. Chris smiled happily.

" Congratulations, you've just won your first Gym Badge." He said with a smile.

Chris jumped up into the air.

" Yes!" she cried.

* * *

><p>There we go, Chris finally has her first Gym badge. Now it's time for her to go back and meet up with Red. Then I'll be able to add even more action!<p>

Chris is a pretty good Trainer, but she still needs to train a whole lot more.

Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 14: All in the name

Here we go, chapter 14 is out! I think my writing style has been improving.

* * *

><p>After say quick goodbye to Roark and Dawn's group Chris, Melody, and Silver were soon on their way. Though for a moment it seemed that Melody forgot where they were going. Silver, who was acting much more irritated just threw Melody a glare. Melody returned the look at full force, Chris felt like a ten pound weight was strapped to her feet as they began another one of their glaring contests.<p>

" We're going back to Jubilife city and meeting up with my brother Red." Chris hoped that answering Melody's question would end it, but Silver just turned his glare on her instead.

" What?" Chris had just won her first gym battle, couldn't he just pretend to be happy for her, just a little bit.

" I really hate that guy." He stated darkly.

" I believe the feelings mutual between you two."

" I don't tackle him every time he enters the same room as me."

" You've had your own underhanded moments, Silver. I wouldn't be hating anyone after the track record you yourself has already made."

Melody slid in between Chris and Silver with a mischievous grin playing on her face. As she put her hand to her chin a bright glint shown in her eyes for just a fraction of a second. In other words, Melody's creepy mode had been activated and it was already working it's magic on the rest of the group.

" What's your problem?" The red head asked as he involuntary to a step backwards.

" Hmm! I was just thinking how you and Red have such a good friendship, constantly making each others lives miserable. Silver I see where you're going with this." was her replied.

Silver took awhile to comprehend what she'd just said, moments passed. Chris skittered away to a safe distance, Red could defend his own honor!

Red sneezed. Skipper seemed worried that Red wasn't well yet. Rowan didn't seem to notice because he was busy organizing some important papers in his briefcase. Skipper didn't have to worry though, because Red's ribs were much better now. Still, he was jittery and could stop pacing around. Where were Chris and the others, they should have been here by now. Rowan finally seemed satisfied with how he'd organized thing and latched the briefcase closed. He sighed as he saw that Red was still just as restless as before.

" Can't you just be patience for a little bit longer? I doubt it's going to kill you to hold still for at least a few minutes."

Red turned around and faced the Professor.

" No! I can't! There's so many things to worry about that I can't believe everyone else is so calm."

" It comes with working with Pokemon! Surely you don't go around rushing your own Pokemon to become the strongest, you of all people should know that important things take time!" Red shrank back at Rowan's outburst and realized that he was being a jerk.

" Sorry, I just-"

" Well, looks like we've found him!" A voice sounded behind Rowan and Red gasped as he saw who it was.

Two Team Galactic Grunts stood side by side, one with a seemingly aloof attitude and one that appeared to be more serious.

" What are you criminals running around here for!" He yelled as he put himself between them and the Professor.

" Professor Rowan, I believe it would be in your best interest to come with us." The serious Grunt said as he stepped forward.

" I hardly think there could any place they could take me that I would find even remotely interesting, don't you agree Red." Professor Rowan chuckled as Red nodded his head.

The aloof Grunt seemed to be offended by the comment and stepped forward.

" Listen Gramps, We're not asking!"

The Grunt then released a Glameow as a threat, but neither Red nor Rowan seemed concerned.

" Sadly I don't think these two would be able to provide with the information that you really want right now. They're, who what's the term, to low on the food chain. Still they could provide you with a way to let off some steam." Rowan said with a shrug and ignored the angry looks the the two Grunts gave him.

Red smiled at the Professor's words and seemed determined to carry out what had just been suggested.

" Let's see. Here we go. Kaiser! I choose you!"

Red released a full grown Charizard out to battle. The Grunts and the Glameow all turned as white as a sheet.

" Flamethrower!" Red cried and Kaiser spewed fire at them all at full force.

When the flames cleared the three were charred. They coughed up smoke and fell to the ground. Kaiser seemed upset that his opponents had fallen so easily and started to cry loudly.

" I believe that is the first time I've seen a Charizard cry like a baby." Rowan said to Red whose face was now the same color as his name.

" Yeah, Kaiser doesn't like to fight battles that aren't a challenge to him." he return Kaiser to his Poke-ball while trying to hide his face with his hat.

Rowan gave a hearty laugh and patted Red on the shoulder. Then pointed ahead at three figures walking towards them.

" Looks like they're here."

After taking care of the legal stuff with the Grunts and officer Jenny, and Red not finding any useful information from the Grunts, they group of five went to a restaurant.

" Man! I never thought that unpreserved food could taste so good!" Melody said through enormous bites of her food.

" All the food we've been eating is full of preservatives, everyone knows that they mess with the taste of the food. It's only natural that this taste better." Silver said taking his time to actually enjoy what he was eating.

" He's right. Preservatives can make food taste horrible." Red then was reminded of some of the times where he had spent days eating nothing but overly preserved food with Chris and his mom, the nightmares would always be there ready haunt him until the day he died.

" As interesting as it is to discuss the quality of preserved foods, this isn't why I brought you here today." Rowan briskly reminded the other children.

" Sorry! Almost forgot." Chris said.

" First off, Melody." Melody blinked at the mention of her name and looked up from her plate.

" I apologize for getting you involved with the investigation. At the time Professor Oak and I had no idea of the dangers that were at hand when we recommended you travel together with Silver and Chris." He said each word solemnly.

Melody gulped down some more food, proving that she could be serious even when she was stuffing her face.

" You want to ask me if I want to give up and go back home."

" Well, not in such a rough manner of speaking but yes, I suppose you would be right in guessing that."

" Sorry, I'm sticking around. If I had been scared of being mauled to death by an evil Pokemon, I would have become a Trainer."

Red, who had been taking a drink, sputtered with laughter. After he was finally able to breath properly he looked at the Professor.

" She's right, anyone scared of something like that shouldn't be a Trainer. Not to be rude, but this life isn't cut out for everyone."

Rowan nodded his head at Red's words.

" Perhaps this whole ordeal may in fact be a blessing in disguise." He said calmly.

" What, do you mean as a trail to see who's really able to live the life of a Trainer and who isn't?" Chris asked him.

" Precisely and this also leads me to the last bit of information I wanted to give you all."

The four children watched Professor Rowan closely as he placed a piece of paper on the table.

" The name of the Pokemon that has been causing so many of our problems has been named now."

" Missing No." Silver read off the paper.

" A good name. Because this Pokemon interferes with technology the Pokedex would never be able to scan it." Red explained as he leaned back in his seat.

The Pokemon that was the entire reason for this whole investigation, the target of the infamous Team Galactic, and possible an icon of hatred and bewilderment to millions of people and Pokemon in Sinnoh, had finally been given a name. It was definitely a fitting name.

* * *

><p>Yep, I've based the evil shadow Pokemon of Missing No. the glitch Pokemon. I always thought that it was something scary in the games because it messed up everything. Now it's actually running around the Sinnoh region, whatever the reason it's here for Missing No. will be bound to cause trouble!<p>

Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 15: The real effects!

Here you go, Chapter 15!

* * *

><p>The discussion was over after that, everyone ate quietly and thought over the Professor's words. It shocked Chris to find that dinner was all ready over and they were all now on their way to the Pokemon Center. Professor Rowan said his farewells and turned to leave.<p>

" Wait! There's something I want to ask you." Silver called out.

" Yes, what is it?" Rowan addressed him calmly.

" Sneasel, have you found a way to cure her?"

The Professor looked down at the ground quietly and Silver just sighed.

" Don't worry, it's not like I was expecting you to know all the answers." He said and walked away.

Red watched him go, then looked at Professor Rowan.

" His Sneasel is still out of it because of Missing No.?"

" That's the sad truth of things. There's nothing that can be done for her at the moment, we've tried everything."

" That's not true! There's still one thing we can do!" Chris exclaimed and stepped between the two of them.

They seemed skeptical of Chris's sudden outburst, Chris shook her head at the two of them.

" It's obvious. Find Missing No. and you find a cure."

If there's anything you want to avoid having in the middle of the night after you've had a bad day, it would probably be a nightmare. The creature in it was terrible, cutting down people and Pokemon alike just because it seemed to think it was funny. It looked like a shadow and was completely pitched black, but you could see it's mouth. The smile it had was disgusting, and the way the shadows clung to the creatures mouth made it look like someone had done a poor job trying to sew it's mouth shut. Then it turned and faced in your direction, it's looking right at you. You're next.

Chris woke up with a start and began gasping for air, it felt like she was going to die. However, after a while she was able to calm down enough to realize that she was just in a bedroom. This was the room that Nurse Joy gave them to sleep in for the night. A quick survey told her that she hadn't woken anyone else up. It was about that time that she also realized that Notcha was clinging on to the side of Chris's face, fast asleep. Annoyed, Chris pulled her sleeping notch-eared Pichu off of her face and let her cling on to the collar of her shirt instead. Then she got under the covers again and tried to go back to sleep, but...

Thump.

What was that?

Thump.

Mmhh...

Thump..

Waited, Chris recognized that sound!

Quickly she got up from her bottom bunk that she'd been sharing with Melody and put her ear to the door.

Thump.

Yes, that was the sound of a Pokemon hitting something, but why would a Pokemon be hitting something at this time of night when it should be sleeping? Perhaps it was a Pokemon in the care center that had woken up and was in pain, in any case Chris had to go check. Easily enough, she was able to leave without waking her friends up. The care center wasn't that far from their room, so after she got there she listened carefully.

Thump. Thump.

Yes, this was definitely where the noise had been coming from. So it was a hurt Pokemon that had woken up, Chris was glad that it hadn't been anything else. Now all the was left to do was find Nurse Joy so she could take care of the problem.

The doors to the care center buckle suddenly and were smashed open, Chris stood there dumbfounded as bits and pieces of the door flew right past her. The only thought in her mind was " Huh?"

The culprit behind the doors destruction stepped out slowly from the care center. Now the only thought running Chris's head was " HUH?"

It was Sneasel who stepped out, Silver's Sneasel! The one who was in a coma, what was she doing awake now? Why did she break down the door? Was she disorientated from waking up all of a sudden? Maybe she was upset, Chris didn't know but she ran to Sneasel all the same.

" Are you okay Sneasel? What's wrong? Why did you do that?" All of Chris's questions poured form her mouth as she grabbed Sneasel by her shoulders.

The more Chris looked at Sneasel, the more something seemed terribly, terribly wrong. There was no look of recognition on Sneasel face. Neither was there a look of fear, anger, pain or any thing that might explain why Sneasel would have broken down that door. Her face was blank, emotionless.

Chris had just a split second to realize that Sneasel was about to Slash on her. Even then Chris didn't manage to dodge completely because Sneasel's claws made a large scrap on her left arm. Landing a few feet away from Sneasel, she held her arm and inspected the wound. Sneasel had been meaning to hit with full force and Chris had only been lucky.

There wasn't much Chris could do without her Pokemon, the only one she had was Notcha. Notcha, by the way, had begun to drool in her sleep and didn't look like she had to wake up any time this year. Regardless of whether Chris could defend herself or not, Sneasel was still going to attack her. As Sneasel made to her, Chris turned and ran away. She needed to find Red or someone else who could help her right now, even if she didn't want to hurt Sneasel.

* * *

><p>What has happened to Sneasel, well you'll just have to wait and see.<p>

Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 16: Sneasel

Into the action we go! Chapter 16 of Pokemon Evoquest!

* * *

><p>Running, as it turned out, had been a very bad idea. Chris had never realized how fast Sneasel was until now, when being the fastest was a matter of life and death. She barely gotten down the hall when Sneasel appeared right in front of Chris face. Caught completely unaware, Chris shrieked before being grabbed by Sneasels claws and slammed into the floor of the Pokemon Center. It was no use trying to get away, and fighting Sneasel herself was out of the question. Chris eyesight was now distorted, everything she saw was in doubles. The disorienting sight of two Sneasels preparing to make the finishing blow was all Chris could make out now. To be killed in a Pokemon Center of all places, Chris wasn't sure what to make of that really. Her last thought before passing out was about all the other Trainers and Pokemon that were here. Would they get away and be alright or were they all going to die too?<p>

Sneasel brought down her claws, fully intending to kill the unconscious girl.

"Yeller! Use Low Kick!"

Sneasel feet were brutally kicked out from under her, but Yeller didn't stop there. With as much power as he could muster, Yeller picked up Sneasel and sent her fly across the hall. Melody ran up behind him, not the least bit concerned that her Machop, Yeller, had just downed his first opponent. Chris's wasn't looking to good, the side of her head was bruised and she was out cold. Melody wasn't a professional doctor but she was pretty sure sleeping was that last thing that a person wanted to be doing when they just received a concussion.

" Oy, Melody! Did you find her!" She heard Red call from down another one of the halls.

" Red! Silver! Come quick! Chris is hurt and-" Abruptly Melody stopped and turned to look where she had heard the sound of the enemy Pokemon getting up.

It looked like Yeller's attack had not been enough to take this Pokemon down, and naturally Melody soon recognized what this Pokemon was as well. The Sneasel that had been put into a coma because she had protected Silver from Missing No. Maybe having Silver here was not a good idea after all, but the two boys were already behind her and Chris now. If there was an award for how fast a person could identify who their own Pokemon was, then Silver should definitely have won it. Melody knew he'd recognized Sneasel the minute she heard him gasp in shock, Red knew that it was Silver's Sneasel as well from the look on his face. He also was the first to notice that Sneasel had decided she wanted to rip Silver's head off now instead of Chris's, and he yanked the red-head out of the way.

" Red! Silver!" Melody screamed as she saw the wall break apart as if a bomb had been set off on it.

The dust cleared and Sneasel turned to look in Melody's direction. She froze in panic. The look in Sneasel's eye's was horrible, it was like this Pokemon had been turned into a heartless killing machine. A heartless killing machine that was going to kill her! That thought was all Melody need to get out of the way. She even managed to haul Chris along with her, probably because she was on an adrenaline high now. However, Sneasel simply changed it's targets. Now it's sights were set on Yeller!

" Richu! Thunderbolt Now!" a flash of lightening engulfed Sneasel in mid air and she fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Seeing this chance, Melody took out Yeller's Poke-ball and ordered him to return. The poke-balls red light surrounded him until he disappear completely and then it returned to the Poke-ball.

Melody sighed in relief, but then realized that something was wrong with this whole scenario. Something she couldn't place her finger on at the moment, but was important none the less.

The anguished cries from Sneasel brought her back to the situation at hand and Melody quick dragged herself and Chris behind the two boys. Richu stood a safe distance away from the Pokemon, unable to decided if it was still threating or not. Silver, for the first time since Melody had ever seen the boy, looked like he was genuinely going to cry. There was nothing to be done but wait and see what was going to happen with Sneasel, if they tried to make the first move there was no telling what would happen next.

Sneasel laid on the floor writhing like she was in horrible pain, then something happened that none of them could have ever dreamed of. A black, smoke-like shadow suddenly was ejected straight out of Sneasel's chest. Sneasel passed out as soon as the Shadow was completely forced out of her body. However the shadow didn't seem to like being exposed to the open air, or more accurately, it couldn't survive in the open air. With a ear-splitting shriek, it dispersed into a black cloud, then faded to nothing. Everyone just stood there, in complete shock at what they had just witnessed. Red, being a guy who naturally has seen many dumbfounding things in his short lifetime, was the first to break the silence.

" Is Nurse Joy going to make use pay for all the damages your Sneasel caused, Silver?" He asked.

" Sneasel..., Sneasel!" Silver's shock was now completely disregarded in favor of Sneasel's well-being.

He sighed in relief when he check his Pokemon's pulse and found that she was still alive. Melody looked at Red and gave him a thumbs up, Red looked at her blankly. Then he saw Chris who was still unconscious in Melody's arms and quickly took on the burden of hold her. He tisked at the bruise on her forehead and gave her a small pinch on the cheek. Chris groaned a little and shifted in her sleep, but it was enough to tell Red that she would be alright for the time being.

" What in the world happened here!" They all turned to see Nurse Joy walking over to them in her pajamas and hurriedly pulling out a pair of ear plugs from her ears.

Red turned to the others with a look of horror on his face.

" Seriously, Guys! Is she going to charge us!"

* * *

><p>Missing NO. is the Glitch Pokemon and always causes something bad to happen to your game. The only way to deal with it is to get rid of it. Personally I've never had a Missing No. because I've never enjoyed cheating when I'm play Pokemon. But you have to admit that Missing No. would make a good villain if the creators ever decided to put it in the series.<p>

Sadly, I doubt that would ever happen. T.T

Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 17: Discussion

Chapter 17! Here you go, please enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p>Nurse Joy did in fact look like she was about to charge the group of children for the destruction caused to the Pokemon Center right then and there. Red held his sister close and began crying buckets. It had been fun being a debt free thirteen year old while it had lasted. But as it turned out, Silver was the one to diffuse the whole situation before it could get out of hand.<p>

" Sneasel woke up."

Nurse Joy turned to him in surprise and then finally saw that Sneasel was lying at their on the floor. Gasping, she hurried over to the Pokemon to see if there was anyway she could help it.

" Impossible! Nothing I did could wake up this Pokemon. And speaking of which, why is she knocked out again!" If looks could kill, then the accusing look on Nurse Joys face would have shot the entire group dead in that instant.

" She started attacking wildly when she woke up! Look, it even hurt Chris and destroyed nearly all of this entire hall!" Melody exclaimed, all the while gesturing wildly to make sure that she got her point across.

" In any case, Nurse Joy. I think it would be a good idea to call in Professor Rowan to look at Sneasel, he's staying at this city tonight." Red told her hurriedly then looked at his sister. " I also think that it would be a good idea to get my sister to a hospital to make sure her head injury isn't serious."

The Nurse looked at them for a while, and the kids could feel sweat drops forming on the backs of their heads. After what seemed like a couple of years to them, Nurse Joy nodded her head and told them to go. Red picked up Chris and went to go get her to a doctor, Silver walked up closer to watch as Nurse Joy set to work tending to his Sneasel, Melody decided to go find a way to get a hold of Professor Rowan, and Notcha slightly opened one eye to look at Sneasel. When she and Chris were carried out of view, Notcha sighed contently and went back to sleep.

Chris woke up with a start in completely unfamiliar surroundings and was too confused to know how to react. She remembered being attacked by Silver's Sneasel, how the last thing she had saw had been Sneasel's claws raised over her head to prepare for the final blow. Obviously Sneasel hadn't gotten her yet, but that didn't mean much to Chris while she was in such a baffling state of mind. Having her priorities set straight, Chris decided to panic. Luckily Red ran up and stopped his little sister from causing any damage to herself or somebody else.

" Hey! Stop it! Everything is fine now, Chris." he said and Chris soon calmed down enough to stop struggling.

" Sneasel was... What happened to her!"

Red sighed, then gave his sister a long look. Before Chris began to think that something bad might have happened, his face gave way to a huge smile.

" You'll just have to see for yourself."

" Wha-?"

Chris was cut short as Red picked her up and started carrying her out of the room.

" Hey Doctor, you said it's okay for my sister to leave now, right?"

As it turned out Chris didn't have any bad injuries, which left her feeling very confused. She was quite sure that Sneasel had been hitting her pretty hard. Speaking of Sneasel, Chris was shocked when she and Red found her inside the Pokemon center, happily running around. Clearly healthy, as if she'd never been in a coma in the first place.

" Yo, what to you so long?" Silver's voice made Chris nearly jump out of her skin.

" We did have to check out of the hospital first, and pay the medical bill." Red told him.

It was hard to see if Red was happy that everyone was alive and okay or down right ticked off that he had to pay for Chris's medical bills. Knowing Red, who was actually really paranoid about spending too much money, Chris decided he was doing his best not snap at Silver. Silver seemed much happier than he usually was, but anyone could tell what the reason for that was. It was about that time that Chris noticed that Professor Rowan, and Professor Oak were here as well.

" Hello there Chris!" Oak waved when he was sure she had noticed him.

" I suggest everyone take a seat, there's something important we need to discuss." Typical Rowan, always straight down to business with him.

When Red, Chris, Silver, and Melody were all seated around the two Professor's, the tense discuss began.

" The good news is that there no longer seems to be anything wrong with your Sneasel, Silver." Professor Rowan said with a slight nod in Silver's direction.

" The bad news is that we weren't even sure what Missing No. had done to Sneasel in the first place, so there is no telling if or when she might ever regress into that state." He finished.

Silver contemplated what Rowan had said to him but he didn't say anything thing about it.

" If you think it's important, then I have something to add." Red said with in his most serious tone.

" Of course Red, feel free to add anything." Oak told him cheerily.

" After Skipper used ThunderBolt on Sneasel, an ominous black shadow seemed to be forced out of her body. After it came into contact with the open air it shrieked and dissipated. I don't think whatever was wrong with Sneasel is coming back." Red paused and pulled his arms behind his head, then continued. " In fact, I believe whatever it was is now long since dead."

" I second that motion! Nothing that creepy would ever scream like that unless it was dying!" Melody cried and waved her hand high in the air.

Professor Oak and even Rowan chuckled at the children's enthusiasm.

" When you word it like that, Red, you make a valid sounding argument. I still have a few doubts, but I'm willing to believe that what you have just told me is more or less the truth." Rowan conceded

It was Red's turn to chuckle now. Silver didn't seem to be as worried as he was before and Chris was sure that was the only reason Red had stepped in.

" But still, what was wrong with Sneasel? To make her do such things and you said that she was possessed by a shadow." Chris said, but wasn't sure if any of the words that came out of her mouth were coherent to the others or not.

" It's obvious isn't it, this is some sort of ability of Missing No. To control other Pokemon." Melody told her.

The others looked at Melody in shock, a look of confusion past over her face as Melody tried to understand what the others were so shocked about.

" What? I thought it was obvious what was happening, especially after that thing left Sneasel's body."

" Yeah, I guess your right. I wasn't really paying much attention to that at the time." Red rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

" Well, Chris was out cold until a few hours ago, Red was stressed out over her, Silver was recovering from shock, and Professor Oak and I have yet to be filled in with all the details of what transpired last night. I suppose Melody was the only one here who was able to think clearly once the chaos was over." Rowan stated.

" You see at first I thought that Sneasel might have become a Missing No., but I realized that couldn't have been the case." Melody explained to Rowan.

" And why is that?"

" Because all of our electronic devices were working just fine, I could still use Poke-balls without any problem. So that meant that Sneasel was only being controlled but she was still a Sneasel."

" I'm impressed, we have a natural born detective on this team." Professor Oak said.

" Me! A detective!" Melody blushed and quickly looked down at her lap.

" There is still one more troubling thing about this whole event and that's the fact that it's the first time we've seen Missing No. do something of this magnitude." Oak continued.

" There can be two conclusions drawn from this. Either Missing No. is getting stronger and just gained this ability or Missing No. had always had this ability and just found a good reason to use it."

" Man, this is lame. Does that mean that Sneasel was the first Pokemon to be put into a coma by Missing No.?" Red asked as he tapped his finger to his temple.

" Yes. All the other times it has attacked, Missing No. has only ever gone after the Trainers. It never really was interested in the Pokemon."

" Sneasel jumped in front of me that time. Missing No. was aiming for me and Sneasel took the blow for me instead." Silver interrupted.

" Regardless, we don't know if that's what set Missing No. off or if something completely different was to blame for this new display of power." Rowan told him.

Silver huffed, this conversation was starting to get on his nerves and it was getting them nowhere.

" Is there anything else that you think is important?"

" No. Not really Silver, that's all we have to discuss at the moment."

" Good, then we better get ready to leave."

An angry vein appeared on the side of Red forehead. Silver sent Red an evil Death Glare. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be filled with open hostility all of a sudden. Chris turned quickly to Melody and the two Professor's.

" You'd think after being face with a life or death situation together that they would be on better terms. But no, their personalities still mix like oil and water!" She whispered urgently to the others.

They could almost see the electricity zipping through the path of their death glares. Notcha yawned from one of Chris's pigtails and adjusted her position in her sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't think Red and Silver will ever be able to truly get along without getting on the others nerves. Silver's always ready to leave when Red wants to stick around for a while.<p>

Red is pretty tight when it comes to money in this story, but that's because I imagine him to have been a bit of a idiot when he was younger and running out of money when he needed it the most. His nightmares of preserved foods are probably a good example. Thus Red doesn't like spending large amounts of money in one place, and hospital bills can be pretty darn expensive.

Melody's a detective now! Well, she wants to go into the business of making useful items for Trainers so she should be pretty good at noticing details.

Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 18: Pawns in the Game

Chapter 18! Yay!

* * *

><p>" Melody! quit skating so far ahead! It's hard enough to keep up with everyone as it is!" Chris cried out to her friend, who had skated yards away from the rest of the group.<p>

" Quit wasting your breath, Chris. She's to far away to hear you." Silver chided

" How is she able to skate on that grass without getting it tangled in the wheels of her skates?" Red was attempting to squinted out Melody's general direction but with her being so far away it was difficult for him.

They were on their way to Floaroma town now because it was on the way to Eterna city. Even though they were still pretty far away from the town the air smelled much fresher than what they were all use to. On top of that, flowers and grassy fields like the one they were traveling on now seemed to pop up everywhere. Red had only delayed Silver's insistence that they'd leave as soon as possible by one day, but now he found that traveling around this area was probably the best thing to do for everyone right now. Melody's sudden impulse to try and skate faster than the wind wasn't even coming close to ruining this peaceful atmosphere. That was until Melody disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone dumbfounded for a few moments.

" Melody!" Chris screamed and ran towards the place Melody had been.

Silver and Red quickly followed.

" Help! Help!" Melody's voice pleaded from down below them.

As it turned out, Melody had not disappeared in a puff of smoke. Instead it seemed that the girl had fallen down a pit trap that had then churned up a lot of dirt in to the air.

" Geez. Alright, leave this to me!" Red order the others as he took out a poke-ball.

" Bella! Help Melody out with your Vine Whip!" He declaimed as he released a medium sized Bayleaf.

Bella wasted no time in getting a very thankful Melody out of the pit trap, but the Pokemon seemed quite keen on receiving the praise that Melody gave to her.

" Careful, Bella really likes being praised. Now she's gonna expect you to do it every time you see her." Red warned.

" Be!" Bella shot Red a death glare.

" Not that praise is a bad thing, no sir re! In fact Melody keep praising her! Quickly! Before she decides she wants to find herself a new Trainer!"

Chris giggled, remembering times when Bella had decided to Bodyslam Red when she thought he wasn't giving her enough attention.

Silver was examining the pit trap with a frown set into his face. The others took the que from him that something was still very wrong.

" This pit trap was made by someone, and it was made pretty recently too. I'd have to say that it might not even be a day old." He explained.

" Why would someone want to make a pit trap in the middle of a field?" Chris asked him.

" To catch something. Whether it's Pokemon or people I wouldn't know, but I do know that is wasn't to do anything harmless to whoever they caught."

" The perpetrators might still be around somewhere, we should find someone to take care of the problem. Maybe there's a police station nearby or something." Melody said.

Silver was quiet for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. Without anything else needing to be done, the group set off to Floaroma town again. They walked until the sun started to set and then set up camp for the night.

" If you want, I'll take first watch to make sure that nobody sneaks up on us." Red volunteered.

" No, I'll do it." Silver said.

Red, Chris, and Melody stopped in the middle of what they were doing and looked at Silver in shock. Silver seemed unfazed by their reactions and began to lay his sleeping bag outside the tent so he'd have a place to sit on.

" Silver, are you sure you wanna-" Chris started

" Yes." Silver interrupted without even looking at her.

" Well, that's Silver for you." Melody sighed.

When he was sure that everyone was sound asleep inside their tents, Silver got up and walked off to an area full of trees and bushes that could hide a person easily. It wasn't long until he found what he was looking for, he sighed as he saw what they were doing. Jessie, James, and Meowth were all lying on the ground fast asleep, and snoring really,really loudly.

" Of all the useless Team Rocket members I could have found, it had to be you guys. The ones who are famous for being useless. Oh well, Sneasel come out." Silver said.

Sneasel obediently came out of her Poke-ball and Silver could tell that even she had heard of their reputation.

" Their the only ones in Sinnoh right now and on the plus side since their so stupid, using them will be a snap. I suggest you and my other Pokemon be careful of what you say to the Meowth because he can understand you, but other then that I don't think we'll any other problems in the way of acting."

Though out his whole monologue, the three Team Rocket members were still fast asleep.

" Well, you can wake them up however you feel like." Silver told Sneasel dismissively.

Sneasel smirked and decided that Icy Wind was the way to go for these fools. Team Rocket all shrieked and ran around the place as they woke up covered in ice.

" How long are you three fools planning on lazing around? Weren't you suppose to be monitoring Team Galactic's movements?" Silver stated to them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all turned to look at him angrily.

" Listen you little twerp! What gives to the right to go around freezing people in their sleep!" Jessie shouted.

" Yeah! I don't remember ever messing with you that way before!" James added.

" This little twerp is really getting on my nerves!" Meowth declared as he whipped a patch of ice off his shoulder.

" You three sure do know how to show your respect to your superiors, I'll be reporting this to my father later." Silver took out a notepad and scribbled something down.

" Wait! Superior, what do you mean!" Jessie yelled, but it was more with shock then with anger.

" You seriously don't know who I am, out of all the important things you could ever fail to learn and remember you don't know me?" Silver's tone didn't betray any hints that he was bragging, his eyes were cold towards these three as well.

" Wait! Oh no! This kid, I think I've heard of him!" James cried out and pulled out a small pocket book from his pocket.

Jessie and Meowth peered over Jame's shoulder and all three of them gasped when he got to the right page.

" You seriously had to look that up just now?"

" We're so sorry!" They all exclaimed in unison and bowed in front of him.

" Get up, I don't have time for your antics. I need to give you your mission and then get back to my mission."

" What mission, sir?" Jessie asked hesitantly

" That's sensitive information right now, telling you three will only make things unnecessarily complicated."

" Sorry!"

" Back to the subject at hand. Your mission is still pretty much the same, you're watching the movements of Team Galactic. However there's one very important thing that you need to focus on the most right now, and that is the Pokemon that they've been targeting."

" What type of Pokemon? Is it rare? Powerful?" James asked excitedly.

" It's dangerous and likes to eat Trainers."

" Oh, that's... interesting." He said quietly.

" So I suggest not getting near this Pokemon if you can avoid it, just gain information on why Team Galactic wants it and send the message to me in text form to this number."

Silver gave him the number to the rather unused cellphone function in his old Pokegear.

" Why in text form?" Meowth asked.

" Because the mission I'm on is just that sensitive, that's why. The Pokemon was recently named Missing No. I'm not sure if that is the term that Team Galactic is using for it right now, but that's the only name I've gotten for it."

The three all nodded.

" That's it. Any questions."

" Are you really gonna tell the boss that we call our superiors twerps?" Jessie asked.

" That depends. Maybe if you get me decent information soon, I'll forget to tell my father about this lack of respect. If not.." Silver trailed off.

" We'll do our best!" They all declared.

" Good to hear it. Oh, and one more thing."

" Yes." They said nervously.

" Make sure to not to leave a trail of food bits after you made a pit trap. It's something you guys are becoming famous for, literary."

They turned white and looked at the ground, which sure enough, there was a trail of different food items like fruit and candies leading right to them.

" Until next time, you three." Silver turned and walked away.

Sneasel looked at Meowth for a moment, then snickered at him. Meowth paled even more. Then the two turned and Team Rocket couldn't see them anymore.

" To think that of all the people we'd meet here, it would be the Boss's kid." James said.

" Yeah." Jessie and Meowth agreed.

As Silver walked back to camp, he sighed.

" Think they'll be of any good to us?" He asked his Sneasel.

Sneasel snickered and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Oh man! What's Silver up to now?<p>

It also looks likes Sneasel's back to her old self.

I think it's fun to write fan fictions and read them to because writing your favorite character's can be a real challenge.

Also it's a bit difficult to find the Blue Note, or the creative spark that causes you to do things, so I might post the next chapter a few days late from time to time. But I'm not gonna give it up until I finish it because the main plot point in my story is still firmly set in my head and makes it easy for me to write.

Please read and review!


End file.
